Child of the Wilderness
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: Really crappy title I know. I suck at titles. Anyway this is a MegErik fic. Meg resents Christine for being able to attract two men at once. Will Erik be able to help her realise she's better than Chrisitine in many ways? Ch 18 up.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

What was it about Christine Daae that everyone loved? Meg slaved over that question for days at a time. She would stair at herself in the mirror; she would try to see what everyone saw in her; and figure out what they saw in Miss Daae.Then, she saw it. She saw it reflected back at her like light being reflected off a compact mirror. Christine, was thinner.

Meg never thought of herself as fat. She never thought of herself as anything but a ballet girl. Her legs were thin; and her arms were scrawny; but her stomach looked bigger than she remembered. Had she gained weight and not known it?

She made a vow that day. A vow that she would no longer eat. Her hunger would no longer bother her; and she would be the thinnest of all. Was it bad that she did not envy her friend for her luck with men? She saw herself as a monster. She wanted to be there for her friend; to be happy for her; but it just wasn't something she could do.

It was all about Christine. Christine this, Christine that, Christine was the most famous name around the Opera Populaire. The Phantom loved Christine; Raoul loved Christine. Christine was taught to sing, Christine,Christine,Christine!

Within a few days; Meg had grown dangerously thin. Every day was a fight against the knawing hunger; to see how many days she could last. Her mother grew worried; and confrounted her one day.

"Meg, Why are you not eating?"

"Mother; I don't know what your talking about." Meg lied through her teeth; the teeth which had not seen food for so long.

"You have not been eating! Child, do you know how bad it is for you not to eat?"

"I am eating; I'm eating in the dormitories."

But she had not been; nor did she for the next few months. Her stomach was begging her to stop this and feed it; it wimpered out to anyone who would listen to force food down that girl's throat. Meg would not eat until her body attracted men like Christine's did.

Meg grew very weak. Her skin seemed to cling to her bones; and her ribs were extreamly visable. She would no longer dance; because of the hunger that threatend her. No matter how horrible the pain got; she torture she would go through; Meg reminded herself why she was doing that. Why she was starving herself. It was not until one day in the halls; when she was running errands for her mother; that she grew terribly weak. She had in time, fainted.

----

Erik had been hiding out since the fire. He had heard rumors through the ballet girls that passed by; that Raoul had given money to the managers to re-build the populaire. He resented that man, he did not understand why Christine loved him. The only diffrence between him and Raoul was that Raoul did not have a problem with his face. He was a good-looking man by women's standards; but Erik was considered a monster.

He had tried so much to hide his face; a mask; medicines that were supposed to clear up scabs; everything. But nothing ever worked. He grew fustraited with trying to hide it; so he decided to hide himself. That would be the only way to live in peace. To live alone.

But he'd grown tired of his home in time.He had gone out to get at least a bit of fresh air; when he saw the little blond angel fall to the ground. He had not known at that time that it was from starvation. No one was around to help her; no one was going to know the poor woman was either ill; or hurt. He climbed down from the rafters and went to her side; trying to find a wound; or something. But when his hand went over her rib cage; he felt them as if they were speed bumps on her body. Had this girl been starving herself?

----

Meg's eyes opened slowly. How long had she been sleeping? she found herself on a round, red, silk bed.She looked to the side and saw a cup of tea; bread; and cheese. The knawing hunger had once again set in; so she did what she always did when the hunger came to her. She dug her nails into her arm and supressed a painfilled scream.

"You are a strange one." She shot her head up from her arm and looked twords the archway. There stood the Phantom of the Opera. "Tell me child, have you been starving yourself? I don't recal anyone being that thin biologically." Meg was speechless. "If you are hungry child; eat."

"N-no thank you Monsueir. I have eaten earlier."

"Lier." He taunted. "Lier, Lier. You have not. Eat the bread and cheese. Unless you want the reaper to come for you."

"I can not." She replied as if someone was stopping her.

"Is there a problem?"

"Somewhat." She told him, trying to find a way to tell the Phantom of the Opera that she was starving herself because she wanted to attract men. "I am unable to."

"Try." He hissed. He turned and left her on the bed. She turned to the food and ate it. Her stomach was glad to be fed again; but she couldn't believe she gave into her temptations so quickly. She'd gotten enough of her strength to get up and see Erik playing the organ. He had such an ear for music; that Meg couldn't help but listen to him play it. When he realized she'd been listening; he stopped immediatly.

"I have neglected to thank you." She told him softly; hesitantly moving closer. "I owe you so much; do what you wish with me." Her mind had been so sadued to her starvation; that she found herself unattractive to anyone; giving herself to the Phantom would be her only choice.

"A child as yourself should not be starving." He replied; tapping a few keys; as if she had bored him. "Does Madam Giry not feed you child?"

"No." Meg replied; shaking her head. "I mean, she does feed me yes, but that is not it. I suppose the green-eyed monster has gotten to me."

"I'm sorry." He replied, letting her know he did not understand.

"Jealousy Monsieur. Jealousy has gotten me. You must think me wicked." She saw him shaking his head.

"That monster seems to get everyone." He replied as if it interested him. "Why has it gotten you?"

"Miss Daae has sent it for me." She replied as if they were still speaking of the monster. "I am to be her friend; but I only seem to envy her."

"What is to envy about that harpie?" He boomed. Slamming his hands on the keys of the organ and sending her moving far back from him. "Child; Starving for her is not something to be done. You are wicked if you be like her." Meg did not reply; she stayed back from him; But he took her back to the surface; warning her never to return to him.

**

* * *

yes. My other fic was not a good Idea (Erik's guardian) Because; as much as I tried to ignore it; I am a MegErik fan. I've decided to write a Meg/Erik fic. Isn't that special? I really do think they would be cute together; when ever I hear Meg's voice; I think of her with Erik. So here we go! My first MEGERIK fic. Spell check isn't working so don't comment on spelling in 1 through 3. Possibly four.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Meg had covered her ribs up in time. But she began to wounder what the Phantom was like; when he was not angery. He wasn't angery with her until she spoke of Christine.There! She had even began to think of Christine again. She was not Christine's friend anymore; she now was bitter; and felt like she could rely on no one but her mother. But when she'd talked to her mother about the envy she had for Christine; the envy that was forming into hate; her mother closed her eyes and hit her.

"Envy is of the devil!" Her mother tried not to shout; but had to teach her daughter right from wrong. Meg, in tears, ran. To where; she did not know. But she ran, and she did not stop.

-----

Erik was playing the organ; it had been a few days since he had taken Meg back; and he'd hoped she'd started eating more. All of a sudden; when the sheet music ordered the organ to pause; for the song; he heard the sound of choking. A sound he'd grown used to during the past year. He stood up from the organ and followed the sound; the gate had been opened; and he was walking through the water. It was until he saw Meg coughing up water; that he even considered turning back around.

"Why are you here?" He asked. But when she could not stop coughing; he walked to her and hit her back; causing more water than before to gush from her mouth.

"I don't know why." She told him half bitterly. "I fear the green-eyed has secured me a place in hell. Mother says envy is of the devil." Her voice was shaking; Erik knew she wasn't telling him all there was to know. For reasons unknown; he asked if there was more she neglected to say. "Well..." She seemed hesitant; but she saw no reason to hide it from him; a man in hiding. She stood up to him. "Mother..she.." unable to speak the word; she rose her hand and struck him across the face. "I apologize. But I cannot picture mother striking me as such. She always disaplined me kindly; never with physical pain." Erik rubbed the place on his cheek here she had struck him; and crossed his arms.

"Your envy has melted into hatred hasn't it?" Meg seemed ashamed to nod. She was shameful of her inability to be happy for Christine. "Come child." Why was it he always called her child? She was a grown woman, not a child. But she did follow him; her white tu tu dripping wet. When they had gotten to the land; he'd thrown her a cloak; which hid what her tutu had exposed. He'd gone back to the organ and before beginning once again; he spoke. "If you wish to wash; the bath room is down that hall." Meg nodded and followed his pointing finger. Soon enough the music began again;and she'd reached the room at the end of the hall.

When she returned; she came back as she had gone in; dressed in her white tutu with his cloak around her arms, her hair dripping wet.

"May I ask you a question Phantom?" Meg asked. Erik looked from his sheet music and at her. "Why do you call me "Child"?"

"What else am I to call you?" He asked, answering her question with a question of his own.

"Meg." She was quiet; as if she was still afraid of him, after he'd shown her much kindness.

"I will not call you "Child" If you refrain from calling "Phantom."" He bargoned with her. She nodded and asked his name. "Erik."

"Erik." She replied softly; as if she was an echo. "That's a nice name."

"Now let _me_ ask _you _something." Meg gave him her full attintion. "why was it you came here in all the places in Paris?"

"I don't know." She replied bluntly. "I just started running and somehow I ended up here."

-----

He'd allowed her to rest in his bed. She'd gone through life-threatning perils to get to him; but she did not know why. All she did want to do after she'd talked to him; was sleep. The bed was warm, and comfertable, so Erik let her sleep in it. As soon as her head hit the pillow; she was swept over by dreams. A few hours had passed before she was awoken by loud swearing. She rose in the bed and stepped out; covering her exposed body with the black cape; she saw Erik swearing loudly; and wincing. She went to his side to see he'd cut his finger while prepairing a meal. His finger was bleeding and he was in great pain. He saw her grab his wrist with one hand; untie her ribbon from her hair and wrap it around his finger with the other.

"Why..?" He asked; she just gave him a childish smile; and they both rose up from the floor.

"I can't very well let you bleed." She told him. "You've done so much more for me anyway." Erik didn't say anything; he just returned to what he'd been doing before. "I'm sorry if I'm being a burdon."

"Tell me Ch-" He nearly called her child again. He'd stopped himself after he'd remembered the promise. "Meg. Why do you hate Chrisitne?"

"I am unsure." She told him, walking to his side and leaning on the counter. "There is just something about her. Her ability to attract two men at once."

"Is that why you starved yourself?" She ended up nodding.

"I thought that if I was thinner; I could do what she did."

"What-may I ask- did she do exactly?" He asked as if he did not know. He was letting her know that it was pointless to try to live upto Christine.

"You know." She tol him defensivly. "You were one of the men she bewitched."

"So, you want to live upto a woman who played both Raoul and I? You want to have two men risking their lives for you; and end up betraying one?" Meg was speechless; he made it sound like she was trying to be a whore like Christine. She remained silent as Erik realized he was right.

"Do you wish for me to leave? I've been a burdon."

"I think that would be best." Meg nodded and went back; leaving his cloak behind.

-----

Meg had returned; and her mother apologized for striking her.

"Mother. I understand now, you struck me for good reason." Meg told her understandingly. Meg decided that night that she wouldn't bother Erik anymore; she would push him far from her thoughts; and try her best at dancing. She rested her head on the pillow; until she heard the music in her head. She shot up; and looked around; no one. She rested back down; and let the music continue; while thinking.

Why had she loathed Christine so? Was it because she was popular? Or because she lead a wounderful man on, letting him teach her, and never telling him it would never happen. That made her wounder why she wanted to be like Christine in the first place. Christine wasn't much of an idol if she had hurt Erik so badly.

**

* * *

yes. Ch 2 :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Somehow; as time passed; she could not bring herself to forget him. She had always asked herself if it would be wise to see him again, but as time passed; and the music in her head was no longer there; her thoughts centered only on ballet. One night however; she was thinking of him again._I'll just go to the mirror_ she told herself._ But I will not go see him._ So that was what she did. She headed for Christine's room.

----

Erik was unable to think of anything else himself. His music had stopped playing in her head; for he was unsure of what he was thinking. Until he knew, he would stay a distance from her.He'd been thinking it over; but he had not come to a reasonable answer. He played the organ non-stop; He'd written seven operas; and he was afraid to start painting again. The last time he'd started painting; he'd painted an angel next to a gargoyal.He had thrown the canvas into the water. Hoping the water would wash the colors away; and a blank canvas would be there in the water.

----

Meg was walking in the hallways at night; it was dark and she bumped into someone. She brough the candle to his face to see it was a stage hand. His lips curled; and he was obviously drunk. He pinned her arms to the wall; and kissed her neck. Meg started flailing wildly; but the stage hand was too strong; and she couldn't win. She screamed; but the stage hand stopped it by sealing his lips over her's. He touched her body; he grabbed her breasts; and she could feel him undressing her as she helplessly tried to free herself.All of a sudden; he dropped her onto the floor and grabbed his neck; she could see Erik behind him; with the noose around his neck.Making the loop smaller and smaller; and making the stage hand unable to breath; until finally he let him go and he fell to the floor. Dead. Meg looked at Erik; her eyes wide with fear; and her body paralyzed.

"Did he hurt you?" Erik asked; Meg shook her head. "Why are you out this late?"

"I-I-I" She hesitated. "I-"

"Actually." He cut her off; grabbing her arm and running off. "This isn't a safe place for a conversation. Come."She followed as if she had a choice; he lead her to the mirror and started down to his home. A rat ran passed her feet; she screamed and clutched onto him. "Afraid of a little rat?" Meg nodded; her hands tightly clasped around his cloak. "It will not hurt you ch-Meg." He kept forgetting his promise. He did not know why he was leading her down to his home, after he had made a vow never to see her again. "Now; tell me why you've come."

"I had tried not to." She replied. "But I wanted to see you again. I felt like I was burdoning you; so I tried not to come. But my temptations got the best of me."

"Well; You've already come this far." He told her; slightly glad she had the temptation to see him again. "Might as well stay for a visit. Tell me, do you still resent Christine?"

"Yes." She told him softly. "But I am learning to let it go. I suppose after what had happened; I should be thankful."

"Meg, why is it you resent her? Is it because she attracted two men at once?" Meg was silent.

"Partially. I did not understand why you both loved her. She was not pretty; she was not kind; I just don't know." Erik had not replied; his masked face was what she saw; she did not see the other half. "Why was it you liked her?"

"Her voice." He replied. "Her voice was what I loved-"

"Her_ voice_?" Meg nearly shouted; freeing her arm from him. "She sounded like a rusty gate until she got a teacher. It isn't fair!"

"Do not shout at me!" He scolded; grabbing her arm again. "You can not blame a man for why he loves a woman." Meg didn't say anything further. She wanted to turn around and take her chances with the stage hands; but the feeling of his lips on her's was bitter; and how he touched her-! It was hell.

"I should thank you again." She told him. Her voice was softer; all she had been doing of the recent was apologizing. "For stopping him. I should not shout at the man who saved me." Erik did not reply; Meg got out of his grip. "I'll still follow you." She told him. He nodded and the two walked to the boat. No more words were spoken.

----

She asked him if he would allow her a shower. She stated that the hands of that man on her body made her feel dirty. He allowed it and gave her one of his shirts to change into. The shower made her feel a bit better; but the still hated the feeling of that man touching her. When she got out of the shower; and after she changed into the clothes he'd allowed her to borrow; she saw him on the organ. Lost in his eighth opera. She watched silently as he would stop occasionally to jot a few notes on the sheet music paper. He was completely obsorbed in the opera; she even walked over to the other side of the room and looked through a few things on the tables; he hadn't noticed her until she took a seat at one of the desks and began to read.

"What are you doing?" He asked angerily. "You don't go through a person's things when he isn't paying attintion."

"I just wanted to read one."She replied. "Don Juan was well written, all that everyone got to see anyway. You've got alot of them done. The ink looks as if they've been written recently."

"They have, I've been unable to tear myself away from the organ for the past few days." She looked up at him; her eyes glowing with antisipation. "Fine. You may read them."

"Thank you."

----

She had finished the first one by the time Eriks started prepairing dinner for them. But she asked him if she could.

"Why?" Erik asked as if she were insane for asking.

"Because. My mother taught me to cook when I was younger. I thought that maybe you would like someone to cook for you." Erik allowed it; and she started. He went back to the organ and tapped the keys. The current opera seemed to call for more ballet than the usual ones did. Meg called him into the dining room for dinner; and served him pasta Puttanesca. He looked at it suspiciously at the table; as if she had put poison in it. But he let his guard down and took a bite. It was actually pretty good. He ended up eating the whole thing; liking that someone had cooked for him.

"Surprisingly." He replied after he swollowed the first bite. "It's good." Meg smiled triumphantly and got herself a plate. Erik felt as if he had a house wife all of a sudden. A pretty blond woman to serve him dinner.

"Erik. I hope you do not mind me asking." She said after she swollowed her third bite. "But, you seem like you've never had someone cook dinner for you; didn't your parents know to cook?"

"I wouldn't know." Erik sounded almost hurt by her question. "I was in the carnival for as long as I can remember."

"Carnival? Why would you-?" She cut herself off when she remembered why. "I'm sorry, I spoke without thinking." Erik didn't say anything; he finished dinner and went for a shower; leaving Meg sitting at the stone table. She finished eating and started reading a second score book.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Meg slept in his bed; while Erik sat up at his desk, sketching in his ledger.He let his mind wander; it was no longer with him; nor his pen. Why had Meg refused to leave his thoughts? he hated not being able to find a logical reason for what he was thinking. He wanted her to leave; but he couldn't bring himself to tell her to. Seeing that man touch her the way he had; placing his hands on her body where they did not belong; he got angry. The only thing he could find was a rope; so he strangled the man to death. He saw fear in the ballet rat's eyes; but he did not blame her for being afraid.

He looked down at his ledger to see what he had been writing. He had stopped writing mid sentence; and had drawn Meg's face.He scratched it out and continued writing. He heard Meg's scream from the room; he shot up and went running for the archway to see her tossing and turning; screaming her blond head off.He went to her and shook her until she was awake. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes; shaking with fear.

"Damn you scream loud woman." He shouted at her; she looked up at him, and thanked him. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For waking me. I couldn't stand that sight anymore."

"You'd surely have woken up on your own."

"Probably, but still.." She let her sentence drop. All that mattered was that she was awake. "It was terrible. Everyone in the Populaire was laughing; they were laughing because you were going to be hung." She started to cry. "Mother was laughing. Carlotta, Andre', Firmin, Christine and Raoul. All of them were laughing. I tried to stop them; but they didn't hear me; and kept laughing."

"It was a dream and nothing more." He assured her. "If you keep your mouth shut, that will never happen." Meg nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. Erik left her be without another word. She rested her head back on the bed; but she spotted the music box. Lifting it off the table; she wound it up and listened to the music. It was intrancing. She lie on the bed just watching it; and memorizing the tune.

Was this what Erik had been doing his entire life? Laying in his bed; listening to his music box; wishing for the horrors of the world to leave him be? She started feeling pity for him; he'd gone through nothing but pure hell all of his life; and yet; he found a way to love Christine. Had Christine grown to know him, to accept him faults and all, she would not have chosen Raoul. She had tried to picture Erik as a child; trying to fend for himself; and trying to find a way to be safe from the pains of rejection. She only saw a boy with a mask; dressed in black; and trying to get by.

Christine had not helped any. She had only drove him into madness; which had ruined the perfect life of mystery he'd made. He'd made himself a title; and had a beautifully made home.But she pushed him over the edge; it was that moment during Don Juan that had told him he could never win by playing by the rules.

She heard him playing the organ; not caring if she had gone back to sleep or not.

-----

Erik sent her back up to the Opera Populaire so that she would not attract any unneeded attention. She'd left him without a word; in enough time to get to the dormitories and change out of the clothes he let her wear; and into a ballet dress. She did not know if she should return to him or not. But when she got dressed; and onto the stage to practice; no one had noticed she was gone that night. But a rumor was buzzing around about the dead stage hand.

"The Phantom is back!" The ballet rats squealed. "He's going to kill us all!"

"I think it was alchahol poisoning. He had been drinking earlier." Another person had commented. "We did not find his head in a noose."

"the phantom could have killed him and taken the noose with him!" A ballet girl screeched.

"What do you think Meg?" Meg looked at the girl that was speaking to her; she knew what had really happened; but she lied.

"I think it was either Alchahol poisoning; or his heart gave out. He did have many heart problems didn't he?" They looked at each other and nodded. Meg was never much of a liar; but she would have to if she wanted to protect Erik.She was ready to become a liar for him; as she practiced; she considered everything he'd been through; everything Christine put him through; and what he had been deprived of.

He had told her he had been in the carnival for as long as he could remember. Why had his mother given him up?Was it because of his face? She could picture what the day he was born may have been like.

-----

"Congratulations Mademoiselle." The doctor said as he cleaned off baby Erik. "It's a boy." he said boy shakingly. It was only a boy because of his thingie. But it was also a demon child. The doctor handed her the baby; and she began to cry.

"Why?" She cried as she gazed apron her son's deformity. "Why? What did I do to deserve such a horrid son?" Her husband beat his hands against the walls; causing his fists to bleed.

"Mademoiselle. If you are unsatisfied with your son; we could put him up for adoption."

"That would be wise."

eight years passed since that day; and Erik was in the orphanage.No one wanted to adopt him because of his face; he hated it. He had grown quite fond of monkeys with cymbals; so he wanted to make a doll of his own. He made it out of odds and ends, until one day they were talking about taking his life because no one wanted him. He got scared and ran. He ran to the carnival where many of the children would run off to when they were upset.

"You want a job with us?" The scary ring master asked him. Erik nodded and they smirked. "We may have an opening for you." But he didn't know it was an opening to be the Devil's child and be beat every show.

----

Meg continued to dance; hating the vision she had gotten. She had to control herself from falling to the stage floor and crying for him. She danced like all the others; she was almost like a shadow; but that's exactly her problem. She wanted to be the one casting the shadows; like Christine. The others were still buzzing about Joseph Hardenbrook's death. Joseph was not french; but he moved to France when he was young and had worked as a stage hand after Joseph Boughet had died. Which is Ironic because they both have the same first name. Hardenbrook did not believe in the Phantom; but he found it fun to pretend he was afraid.

----

She'd been able to see Erik again; she did. He had painted a lot; but all of his paintings ended up in a closet with a sign saying "Keep Out." Which in Meg's language; meant "Come on in." She saw Erik sipping at a cup of tea with his face in a book; when he saw her trudging through the water; he rose and asked why she'd come back.

"I came back." She began. "Because I wanted to. Was that wicked of me?" Erik shook his head almost instantly.

"No. It's fine." he had told her. Eyeing the closet filled with paintings she was never meant to see.

"what were you reading?"

"The Legend of Sleepy Hallow." He replied. "for the billionth time." Meg nodded; showing she understood. He put his book away and asked her what she would like to do.

"I'm not sure. But they did find Joseph Hardenbrook's body."

"Who?"

"That man you strangled. The one that-well-you know." Erik nodded. "Everyone has their different opinions on what happened. The Ballet girls say you killed him; the other stage hands said he had alchahol poisoning, and I said that it was either Alchahol poisoning or a heart problem."

"At least you didn't tell the truth." He told her gratefully. "But why didn't you?"

"I didn't want you hurt again. You've been through so much; the least I could do was keep you safe from an angry mob. But I sometimes wonder why no one was angry about Joseph Boughet." Erik snickered.

"No one liked him. All things considered I did everyone a favor." Meg laughed.

**

* * *

Really bad ending but ah well. Joseph Hardenbrook is actually from sleepy Hallow. I love that movie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Erik liked having Meg visit. She was interesting; and seemed to have an opinion on everything. She told him of what the ballet girls were gossiping over; and how Firmin and Andre were working their fingers to the bone to fix the opera populaire completely.

"What is left undone?" Erik asked. Meg tried to remember what her mother had told her.

"I think the chandelier needs to be replaced; which will cost millions." She replied; drinking the tea he had given her. His book rested on the shelves as Meg sat on his desk; and he sat on the chair. The two talked as if they had known each other for years. Although she had not gained enough of his trust for him to show her his face. The face he hated; the face he loathed; the face he wished he did not have.

----

She somehow got him down to sleep; he'd been up all night painting; and composing. He did not remember how; but the little blond angel had gotten him to sleep; and he hadn't heard a peep out of her since. He had not worried that she would take his mask; he had not worried she would peek in the closet; not at least; while he was sleeping. He jolted up; realizing he'd fallen asleep. Nearly jumping out of the bed; he dashed into the main room to see Meg organizing some blank composition books; the ones that were written in; where stacked neatly and put into a drawer; the closet was shut; and Meg was cleaning his house. She had put his ledger in a drawer in his desk; unopened; and cleaned up his figurines of the cast.

"What are you doing?" He asked tiredly. Meg looked at him and smiled.

"Just cleaning up a bit. I hope you don't mind. Your desk looked cluttered; and I couldn't imagine how you could find anything."

"I don't mind." He told her; trying to forge a smile. "It does help keep my score books organized."

"I've always heard that single men have trouble with house cleaning. I suppose it's true."

"In most cases." He told her; trying to completely wake up. "Meg, I don't remember falling asleep; why?"

"Because; you had told me you stayed up all night; keeping busy so your thoughts couldn't come to mind, so, I snuck some whisky into your tea; it knocked you right out."

"You drugged me?" He asked, rather surprised that a blond angel like herself knew such tricks.

"sort of. If you put it like that, it sounds so terrible. I like to think of it as-helping you sleep."

"Why did you not touch my mask?" He asked. He had questions for her; and surely; she had answers.

"I was sure you didn't want me to. But-" She stopped herself. "I wanted to. While cleaning I kept thinking 'Just a quick peek, he'll never know' but I never really did." Erik did not scold her for thinking of it; he had thought of things in the past that he did not do. So he just thanked her for not looking; and looked at her house cleaning. "I was thinking that maybe, I could bring a few roses down here, it would brighten up the place. If you want me to."

"That does sound like a good idea." He told her approvingly. There was something about her he liked; was it her interesting nature? Her way of acting on impulse? Or was it the fact that she was not perfect; that she was not like the other girls he'd known, or seen. The other ballet girls gossiped like crazy;and wore far too much make-up. Christine was a heartless snake; and Meg was the innocent girl in the back. She was just as pretty as Christine; and seemed to understand him better. She tried to make him feel like he was at home; in the only place he was able to live. She had cleaned up for him; cooked for him; and had made a few suggestions on how to make it seem a lot brighter and happier.

"I hope I'm not being a burden with these suggestions."

"You aren't. I never would have thought of some of the things you've thought of." He told her as they drank their tea and talked. He asked if she had slipped anything in it; she laughed and shook her head.

"No." he drank it more willfully after he knew she did not slip alchahol into his drink. He then looked strait into his cup; starring at his own reflection. "A penny for your thoughts." His head shot up at her; her innocent smile was making her face glow.

"It's nothing." He lied. As much as he liked Meg; he still loved Christine. She resented Christine so much that he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he was thinking of Christine.

"Alright then." she told him; knowing the Phantom was stubborn and would not give her a right answer. "I'll go get lunch ready; anything you want inpoticular?" He shook his head.

"I'll eat whatever is made." He told her; finishing his tea. She nodded and walked into the kitchen to begin.

-----

He took out his ledger and began sketching in it again. He let his hand move on it's own. It danced across the page; making shapes and such. When he opened his eyes again; he saw Christine's smile peering back at him. Her face was so beautiful; and he'd drawn it right next to the one he'd drawn of Meg. He felt a tear run down his face. Why hadn't Christine loved him? He'd been so sure she'd choose him; but then Raoul came in. He'd ruined everything. Just the thought of it made Erik cry louder; he'd never been so hurt in his life; she'd chosen Raoul over him; when Erik had been with her when Raoul hadn't. He'd sang her to sleep every night; he had taught her all he knew. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up and saw Meg standing near him; her hands on his back.

"Erik, my god what's wrong?" She looked terribly worried about him. he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and closed his ledger before she could see it.

"Nothing." He told her. "It's nothing to concern yourself with. " he tried to cam himself down. He tried to stop his tears from falling and worrying Meg any further. She slid her arms around his shoulders and held onto him. Her head was close to his; close enough that he could feel her breathing on his left cheek.

"You scared me half to death." She told him softly. "I thought something had happened; or that you were hurt; or-or I just don't know."

"I'm sorry I startled you." He told her; chokes climbing up his throat. "I don't know what caused that." Meg nodded; trying to get him to calm down.

"Lunch is ready. " He nodded and rose to go to the kitchen; Meg walked beside him; and starred at his tear-stained face. "are you sure your OK? If something is bothering you; I want to know. I don't want you to feel like you are all by yourself."

"I surely will." He told her; forging a smile. He took a bite and choked it down; his cries forbade him from eating much. Meg looked at him, worried for a moment, and then told him she was going to finish something in the main room.

------

He'd been looking at his ledger when he started to cry. She opened it and sat at the organ. Reading through he passages. Most of them were from before the fire; so it was explainable why they had Christine in them. She'd gotten to a page with a sketched picture of herself. She at first; was scared. But the picture was so beautifully drawn; that it quickly changed. She saw another person beside her portrait. A portrait of Christine. But Christine's portrait had hearts drawn around it; like a child writing the name of his love in a notebook with hearts around them. She felt a surge of pain run through her; he_ still _loved Christine; no matter what she'd done to him? She closed the ledger and set it back where she found it. Just in time for him to finish eating.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing." She lied. She had grown to be able to lie to people easily. "Erik, are you feeling any better?"

"a bit."

"Care to tell me why you were crying so hard?" He looked her strait in the eye; something he'd never done before. She was truly worried about him. He sighed and told her everything; how he was still in love with Christine; and how he felt so betrayed. How he couldn't understand why she chose Raoul over him; how he'd been there for her since her father died. He sang her to sleep every night; and had given her his voice.

Meg began to understand the ledger more clearly. He loved her, but he was still in pain from what had happened. He was stabbed in the back by the only woman he'd ever loved. He had begun to cry again; and Meg let him cry on her. "shhhhh.." she cooed gently. "It's alright." She stroked the small bit of hair that hung off his head; and stayed with him. All night.

----

She was with him the rest of the night. She did not worry about practice, her mother, or anything. She helped him sleep that night; but she did not knock him out with whisky.She helped him sleep the natural way; she stroked his hair; while the music box sang for her.When his breathing stopped being that of someone who had been crying; and had slowed to a sleeping pace, Meg closed her eyes.

**

* * *

cute right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Erik's eyes opened the next morning to see Meg sleeping near him. He nearly fell out of the bed at the sight of her sleeping body. She clutched onto the blankets; and her hair was flowing down her back like a waterfall. He could not bring himself go leave; he knew how awkward it would be if Meg woke to find him starring at her. He had remembered the kindness she'd shown him. How she never let him go while he was crying so hysterically. He did not know how he could thank her. She had stopped worrying about the ballet, her mother, everything, just to be sure he was OK.

He wouldn't let himself fall for her though. That was out of the question. After what had happened with Christine; he didn't know if he would allow himself to trust again. Meg was mumbling in her sleep; and her expression showed she was not having a bad dream. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of having someone with him. He acted as if he was not thinking. He rose his hand and brushed some of her blond hair off her shoulder. Her hair was softer than he thought it would be. She moved in her sleep; he drew his hand back and quickly closed his eyes. When he opened them again; he saw her face dangerously close to his. It would be easy for him to have kissed her at that moment; had he not been paralyzed with fear.

Erik could feel her soft breath on his mouth. He almost gave into his temptations; just as Meg had in the past. But he decided against it; and got out of bed, leaving her there.He went back down to his main room; and opened the forbidden closet. He pulled out a canvas; it had Meg's portrait drawn on it; her radiance was amazing. He was lost in her painted face.He quickly put it back in the closet that was filled with paintings he couldn't bring himself to throw away.

----

Meg got up an hour or two after he had. He'd started to work on a piece of art; but had only gotten the sketch done. He saw her tiredly walk from the archway that lead to the bedroom.

"Erik..what time is it?" He looked from his sketch and up at Meg. He had been sitting at the desk sketching out the picture before painting it.

"I'm not sure. Time seems to stand still here; Carlotta's howling stopped about half an hour ago. So I suppose you missed practice." Her eyes shot open; she had to get back to the surface or she would be in trouble with her mother. Erik put down the charcoal he was using to sketch his painting; and escorted her back.

----

She returned to the surface; and when her mother saw her; she scolded her for being late.

"Where were you? I was scared half to death!"

"Mother I'm fine." She replied. "Where I was is my own business. Am I to practice now?"

"Yes. Go to the practice room and work for two hours." Meg nodded and went to the room with the bar. Everyone else was gone; so she was able to focus on her dancing; or on Erik.

She was glad he calmed down; she was scared when she thought something happened to him. She nearly dropped the lunch when she heard him cry. He was hurting more than she thought he was; she never saw a man cry so hard;but she was glad she could help him.

"Meg." She snapped out of her trance; and looked towards the door where the voice had come. There in the doorway; stood a bright-eyed, brown-haired, good looking man.

"Sebastian!" She giggled; running to him and giving him a tight hug. "Sebastian! It's been forever! How did you get here?"

"A ship, three trains, and a carriage." He told her smartly. "I've come for you Meg. I missed you. I heard about the Opera Populaire; how it was burnt down, and my god. I was so scared. I thought you'd died."

"You know me better than that." She giggled. "I'm not one to die over some little fire." Sebastian held her in his arms; squeezing her body tightly.

"still. I've been your friend for years Megara.I would have been devastated if I'd lost you." Meg pulled away and looked at him in his brown eyes.

"I know. But how did you take three trains a ship and a carriage; when you've lost all your money?"

"I've got my ways. Oh Megara; how is your mother? Christine-?"

"Don't say that name." She snapped. "I hate her." That was the first time she had openly admitted she hated Christine. Sebastian didn't say anything; doing what she had asked of him.

"Megara, do you remember? Those days we spent together; reading to each other; those evenings when we rested under that apple tree and told each other our dreams for the future?"

"Oh yes." Meg smiled. "You wanted to be an emperor. You wanted a whole country; and you said I would be your queen." She looked at him now; and laughed. "Look at you now; no money at all to your name; and you had some mysterious way of getting here."

"Meg, you've followed your dream, you've become a ballerina. Good that a dream came true for one of us."

"Sebastian, what became of Alex?"

"Alex? Oh him, you did not know?" She shook her head. "He became a doctor. In fact; he works here in Paris! I would have thought you'd have kept in touch with him of most of all out of the two of us."

"Let's go see him!" Meg declared; Sebastian nodded and the two left for the hospital were Alexander worked.

----

Erik blew into the palm of his hands. The basement of the Opera house got so cold. He hated when the coldness would rush over him. He was making something for Meg. Since he was little; he had learned how to make things, like dolls. But he never had much of a need for one; he'd made the monkey he played with as a child; so he thought that if he made a doll for Meg, she might like it.

But he was unsure. It wasn't very good; because it wasn't one of his strong points. But he did know how to sew; having to alter his clothing so that it would fit him as he grew. He'd sewn a little rag doll with blond hair. He'd sewn wings made from odds and ends onto the dolls back; but the more of the doll he got done; the less he had confidence that she would like it.

He was trying to repay her for her kindness. Her care for him when he cried; was strange to him. No one had ever stayed with him when he cried; hell, no one was ever around to see him cry. Meg however; stayed strong for him; and stayed with him until he'd fallen asleep. It made him wonder why he loved Christine in the first place; then he remembered.

Her voice.

-----

Alex was at his desk; going over some medical reports. He had black hair that hung in his eyes; and a white coat over his shoulders. A few nurses went in and out of his office; asking what he had for them to do. Alex was no longer that child Meg and Sebastian had known. He'd grown up. Much like his own father. When a nurse with a rack big enough to host a B-B-Q on; and asked what he wanted her to do; he would curl his lips and say:

"Strip." But she would laugh it off and he would tell her of a patient that needed her assistance. But as she walked out; he would watch her ass.

When Meg and Sebastian came into his office; it was a great reunion. Meg couldn't believe that one of her old friends had become a doctor and she had not known it. Sebastian, after he, Alex, and Meg had a good reunion; he asked Alex for a job.

"Sebastian." Alex told him gently. "This is a place of medicine, you are a man of-of-power. Perhaps Meg can find an opening for you."

"Well.." Meg hesitated after Sebastian looked at her pathetically. "A few of the male dancers were killed in the fire, we could use more; but you need to talk to Andre', and Firmin before you can come to practice."

**

* * *

yep. I needed something to make it last a bit longer and be a real-real-Forwarder. I would have called it a page turner but this is not a book. No pages. Or-hmm...I guess it could be called a page turner; considering it comes up on a page on the computer. OK; my head hurts now. Anywho; Sebastian and Alex are characters on Harvest Moon. Two diffrent games but still. Alex is a doctor from: Magical Melody; and Sebastian is an old guy off of A Wounderful Life. I hope you liked this chappie! REVEIW YOU SILLY GREASE MONKEYS!**

**Erik: Oh yeah, thats going to get them to reveiw.**

**Me: It got you in my room didn't it?**

**Erik: No! You hog tied me and stuffed me in a bag! You knocked me out and when I woke up I was in your closet! Don't you know how scarring that was?**

**Me: But-! I did give you a blanket right?**

**Erik: yeah. After you stole my clothes and went running around the neighborhood screaming: "I AM THE PHANTOM!" **

**Me: Ah yeah. That was great.**

**Erik:do you people see now why I hate her?**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Meg had put in a good word for Sebastian; but then snuck down to see Erik. When he saw her coming; he thrust a box at her; and his face was red.

"I-I-I-Um. It's a thank you present for-For taking care of me last night." She took the box from him and opened it. "I-I didn't know if you would like it or not. I just thought that it would be a nice gift. B-But as I got done with it; I started to re-think giving it to you." She lifted the doll made from odds and ends; the blond hair hung in it's eyes and draped down her back; and the angel wings made from odds and ends of clothes that no longer fit him; and smiled. It may not have been something a girl like Christine would have loved; but Meg loved it.

"Erik! thank you!" She giggled; setting the box down and holding the doll. "I love it." Erik looked at her; as if her loving it was a surprise to him. She gave him a smile; and held the doll like a child. "You did a good job."

"I would have thought you would have preferred something store bought." But he saw her shaking her head.

"Erik; I love it. You put so much work into it; and judging by your hands; you've gone through some pain making it. I will treasure it forever." That was the day that the blond rag doll with the angel wings became her most prized possession. Erik was relieved she liked it.She held it close to her heart; the doll was made with love. "You look surprised. Did you not think I would like it?"

"Honestly, I didn't. I thought you would pretend to like it; but end up using it to clean up spills." She shook her head fiercely; hugging the doll tightly.

"I wouldn't ever do that! I love it! Since my father died; I never, ever had any possessions like this. I was only given what I needed by the Opera Populaire; Erik; thank you for giving me my first doll."

"Your first one?" He asked. Slightly surprised she had not been given one before. She nodded.

"I never had something so beautiful before. I saw little rich girls throwing their dolls in the trash because they were out-of-date. I wanted to scream at them to take the doll back; and to be thankful they've got something so flawless. Mother wouldn't let me touch them because she feared the dolls would make me sick, or something silly like that. Those dolls looked so brand-new. They weren't dirty; not until they were thrown in the trash. Erik; I will never give up what you've given me. I love it."

"I'm glad my time was not wasted." He replied; she saw happiness in his eyes for the first time since she'd seen him. There were no dark clouds; his thoughts weren't dancing around Christine; he was truly glad she loved his gift. She held it close to her heart; and brushed it's yellow yarn hair out of it's green button eyes.

"I still can't believe you would do this for me."

"I couldn't believe that you would be so nice to me. Especially after the fire." Meg looked at him; and smiled. She threw her arms around his waist and held him.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't? Besides; I hated seeing you so hurt. Christine never gave you a chance; if she'd gotten to know you, to know the man behind the mask; I am almost positive you would have her now. But she was nearsighted. She saw only outer beauty." She held the doll tightly. "You didn't have to make this for me. I am glad you did though. I mean, you saved my life twice; that's more than enough."

"I know." He told her smugly. "But I wanted to. I wanted to thank you. I had thought about painting something; but that probably wouldn't have much value. Then I thought of writing an opera; but you would only be able to hear it down here. I remembered the doll I had as a child; and thought that would be a good way to say thank you."

"I would have been just as happy with a dish rag." She told him; still holding the doll close to her heart. "But I love what you've given me. You put so much work into it."

"Actually, I made it out of odds and ends; I had hoped it wouldn't matter; I didn't have all the material to make it one color; the wings are made from old clothes." She looked between him and the doll. Finally breaking a silence.

"If you ask me." She told him; brushing the golden yarn out of it's green button eyes. "It reminds me of you. Most people would call it ugly; or unacceptable. But beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, and I love it."

----

Sebastian went to Firmin and Andre' and asked for a dancing position. Firmin was the only one in the office; mainly because Andre' was monitoring the rehearsals.

"Megara Giry tells me that since the fire; you've been short on dancers." He began. "I- good Monsieur- need a job. Monsieur; I am willing to devote all of my time to learning the steps I had not learned; and I will do just as well as someone hear. I will be on time for rehearsals; and anything else you may ask."

"Monseuir. I'm sorry say the salary isn't much. Were spending most of the Vicomte's money on restoring the opera house. As you see there are a few things undone. I can say the Salary will not be more than 25 Francs per performance."

"I'll take it!" He gladly took it. 25 francs per performance was better than no money coming in at all. "Do I have the job Monsieur?" Firmin stood; and shook the man's hand.

"I am glad to say; you do in fact have the job. If you help with the restoring we have yet to do; I will throw in an extra 30 francs an hour."

"Great!" He grinned. "I can't tell you how much this helps."

----

Alex and Sebastian both had childhood crushes on Meg Giry. She was a beautiful girl; so bright and happy. Even when her family went bankrupt and had to move to the opera house. She had a smile on her face; and seemed to love dancing. Alex and Meg had lived their dreams; while Sebastian did not spend his money wisely. He used it on things he did not need; and when he did need the money to buy a ring to ask Meg Giry's hand in marriage; he had nothing. He worked odd jobs around their hometown; to earn enough money to just see her. Sebastian went to America to try his hand at the gold; but ended up with nothing but dirt. To get back to France; he stowed away on a ship; and to get to Paris; he stowed away on three trains. He was not proud all the stowing away; because it was considered stealing. When the ticket man came asking for tickets; he tried to always be in the dining cart.

But he loved Meg, and so did Alex. As it looked; Alex would be the first to ask her hand, for he had the money to have a family.

----

Erik was sipping at some tea after Meg had decided to sleep. She held the doll close to her heart while she slept; as a child would. He was glad she loved it so much; he'd worked very hard on it. His hand was throbbing from the times he hit the needle against his hand accidentally. But he knew the pain would pass soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Meg came running down to Erik for the next visit. This time however; she had great news to tell him.

"Erik!" She shouted as she stepped onto the land. Erik turned from his organ, and towards Meg. "The instructor told me that if the performance goes well; he's thinking of making me the lead dancer." Her face was glowing with excitement; all she wanted was to become the lead dancer, something Christine wasn't.

"Congratulations!" He grinned at her. "I'm sure you will do amazing. Lead dancer is pretty much yours."

"Will you be there?" She asked all of a sudden. Erik looked towards the ground and shook his head.

"I would if I could; but I'm supposed to be dead." he saw her look a bit disappointed; she had hoped he would be there, but she smiled anyway. "I'm sorry Meg, I would if I could."

"I know." She told him. Smiling. She sat beside him on the organ bench and tapped a few keys. "Alex and Sebastian will be there; and I can tell you everything during my next visit."

"That sounds-Wait. Alex? Sebastian? Who are they?" Meg looked up at him from the keys; and realized she had forgotten to tell him.

"Alex and Sebastian are my old friends. Sebastian is working as a dancer until he can find more work; and Alex is a doctor here in Paris. We haven't seen each other since Mother and I came here." Erik looked slightly hurt; as if she had told him Sebastian or Alex was her husband.

"Your not romantically involved with them are you?" He nearly shouted at her; she shook her head; her blond hair resting on her shoulders.

"With Alex and Sebastian?" She laughed. "No. Erik; They are just good friends of mine. I could never picture myself with either one of them. Sebastian came because of the fire; and I would never have known Alex was a doctor here until Sebastian had told me." She assured him lastly that she was never going to be romantically involved with them.

----

She'd gone into the kitchen to fix him dinner; she had been gone not only fifteen minutes before Erik heard her scream. He shot up from the organ bench and ran into the kitchen; to see her kneeling on the floor; holding her hand. He went to her side and saw she had been careless with the kitchen knife; and had sliced her hand. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to face the pain. Erik lifted her up with him; and grabbed a bottle of alchahol from the cabinet; he calmed her down.

"This will hurt." He told her before pouring the alchahol onto her wound; causing her to scream. He quickly cleaned the wound up and bandaged it. He tried to calm her down again; but she was not upset about her hand.

"I can't do anything right!" She cried. "I bet _Christine_ could cook." She said Christine's name spitefully. Erik held onto her; and told her that he doubted it.

"Meg, it happens to everyone." He lifted her chin with his finger and smiled. "I bet Christine can't boil water." He wiped her tears away; and helped her calm down. When she did; he'd told her he'd finish what she had started; but she wouldn't let him.

"I started this." She told him. "I'm going to finish it."

"OK.Just don't hurt yourself." Meg nodded and he went back into the main room; while she cooked without being distracted. She had been a bit disappointed that Erik couldn't see the performance that may make her the lead dancer. She'd been trying to convince herself that Alex and Sebastian would be there; so it wasn't like she was going to be alone, and she had said that she was going to tell Erik everything.

----

"Madam Giry." Sebastian went to Meg's mother when Meg had not gone back to the dormitories. "Do you know where Meg is is?"

"I do not. Why? Is she not back at the dormitories yet?" Sebastian shook his head. He was worried about Meg, she was a helpless angel who could not fend for herself. Of course; that was what he remembered her being; he had not known the woman that girl had grown into. Madam Giry grew worried; Meg was her little girl. No matter how old she was; she was still her baby girl.

"I'm worried Madam Giry. Meg cannot fend for herself. What if someone has harmed her?"

"Do not worry Sebastian." Madam Giry told him gently. "She always vanishes like this. When she returns you can ask her. If she does not return we will find people to find her." Sebastian nodded; worried about his Megara.

----

Erik loved the nights when Meg stayed and cooked for him; it was nice not to have to cook for himself. He'd never had a woman cook for him; nor a hot meal as all that Meg made. He loved it. They talked; about everything. They spoke of every subject that came to mind. She told him how she was angry with her mother; for treating her like a child.

"I don't understand why mother insists on treating me like a child." She'd told him. "I'm not a child. I'm a woman."

"Don't take her treating you like that for granted." He responded. "When she isn't there when you need her; You'll miss the times she was." Meg nodded; knowing he knew what he was talking about. He never had a mother to baby him like her mother did for her.

"Erik. Do you ever think about your mother? what she was like?" He was silent before responding that he did think about it.

"But I always remind myself that she didn't want me." He sounded like thinking about it was hurting him; Meg was silent; but tried to keep him from hurting.

"Do you still love Christine." She hated asking; because she feared the answer. She worried he would say yes.

"A bit." he replied. "but I keep telling myself to let her go. It's just hard."

"I understand." She stroked his black hair. "But. Think of it like this. She'd missed out on a great guy. Your smart; handsome; and you know how to bandage up a hand. Raoul may not have to wear a mask; but that man can't even draw a stick person. Were as you; you paint wonderfully. If the world would accept you; you would be rich. A great composer; artist; architect; designer; magician." Erik smiled at her; she knew just what to say to make him feel better. "It hurts now; but sooner or later; you'll move on, and maybe some other girl will be lucky enough to be loved by you."

-----

Meg had gone back up to the dormitories; and Erik thought about what she'd said. She sounded like she knew what she was saying; and he'd hoped she was right. Yet; he still couldn't get Christine out of his mind. She didn't know him like Meg did; she didn't know him passed the face, while Meg saw passed the face; and to the him he wanted Christine to know. He was a genius; and Meg knew that.

But he didn't want to get hurt again.

Meg was pretty; and everything Christine wasn't; and he did like her; but he wouldn't allow himself to feel anything passed that; even though he had a closet filled with her portrait; operas he'd written while thinking of her; and not to mention his ledger; he couldn't love her.

**

* * *

I forgot to mention, Megara is from HERCULIES. :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

While waiting for Meg to come; Erik remembered that she wouldn't come. Not until after her performance where she may become the lead dancer. He played the organ until he heard her coming. He turned and smiled; glad she hadn't forgotten about him. She came running; thigh deep in water; and a smile on her face.

"How'd it go?" Meg did look a bit disappointed; but she was still smiling.

"Bad." She replied. "I fell over a few of the dancers; and nearly off the stage. So I didn't get to become lead dancer; at least not now."

"Aw." Erik replied. "Oh well. Next time will be better. Did anyone ask about your hand?"

"Yes. Sebastian asked what had happened. I told him I was careless with a kitchen knife." She told him; but then asked what he'd been up to.

"Nothing, I am working on a new opera."

"Can I hear it?" Erik nodded and took her over to the organ. He sat; and began from the beginning. Meg listened attentively; Erik's opera was as mesmerizing to her; as a bug zapper is to a moth. Erik had put a lot of work into it; and when it stopped suddenly; he was finished. "It's amazing." She spoke up. He gave her a light smile and stood up from the bench.

----

Sebastian was caught in the tide of the crowed. Hardly able to break through it to find Meg; people were laughing about the performance; drinking because of celebration; men smoking cigars; and chatting with the ballet girls. He broke through the crowed; and was still unable to find Meg. She seemed to be able to vanish off the face of the earth; and reappear when she pleases. Where was it that she kept going when no one was watching?

----

Meg had gotten Erik to sleep; after hearing that he again; pulled another all-nighter. While he slept; Meg found his closet. The closet he hid all of his paintings of her in. At first; she did not understand them. They had such passion to them; One was of a blond angel leaning on a gargoyle on top of a roof, fire was at the bottom of the page; as if the ground was on fire; and she was with the gargoyle. She picked up another; half of it was bright; and had an angel much like the first one; reaching to the center of the picture; and the other half had a scary-looking man; his face was like a big burn; and she couldn't find the eyes or mouth. Demons were holding him back as he tried to reach the angel.

Then there was one of Christine.

She looked so flawless; her eyes sparkled; her skin looked so smooth. Meg didn't analyze that one as she had the others. She knew what it meant; but the others were a mystery. They all had that blond angel. They were amazing; if he was able to sell them; they would fetch over 200 dollars each. She couldn't help but look at the one he'd painted of Christine. It was so flawless; why had he painted her? Was it because of the feelings he still had for her?

It was an invasion of privacy. Yet; Meg couldn't stop. She did when she thought she heard him waking up. She quickly closed the closet and tried to look busy. But he wasn't waking up; just tossing in his sleep.

----

"Come, come inside, come see the devil's child..." Erik was having a nightmare from his childhood. From when he was in the carnival and his life was at it's worst. Young Madam Giry was there; and many other people he never knew; the scary gypsy man beat him with a stick for the show. People laughed; taunted; and threw things at him. He was filthy; they never allowed him to clean himself up. He was caged like an animal. Their laughter hurt him; more than the beatings. The man pulled the sack he had over his head up over his face; to show his deformity.

Everyone had left after paying for the show. While the man was counting the money; Erik took a rope from one side of his cage; and pulled it around the man's neck. His first murder; and he was only nine. Madam Giry watched as he murdered the man; and helped him escape as she heard people coming.

----

Erik shot up, right into Meg's arms, as if she had been there for that moment. He held onto her; fearing not of what she thought of it. Because she held him too.

"It was only a dream.." She cooed to him; to help him calm down and slow his breathing. "Tell me about it; Maybe it will help.."

"I dreamt of things I thought I'd long forgotten." He told her; hanging tightly onto her. "And of things I hoped I would not remember."

"Like I said.." She told him gently. "It was only a dream, nothing more." He still could not bring himself to let her go; he hoped he would never remember his life in the carnival; as a freak-show. When he did let her go; she still held his hands.

"You drugged me again didn't you?" Meg smiled apologetically.

"How else am I supposed to get you to sleep? Staying up all night isn't good for you." She spoke gently; as if she was still trying to calm him from his nightmare. She wanted to ask him of the painting of Christine. She had so many questions about it; but she was unable to ask him, without him realizing she'd gone into the closet; and looked through his paintings. While trying to find a way to find out about the painting; she noticed he was starring at her; memorizing her face; and trying to tell himself that he shouldn't fall again. She smiled at him; and touched his face. Her touch made him shiver; but it was a good feeling. A feeling that made his eyes close and caused him to take in the sensation.

Meg did not let his face go; seeing how much he liked the feeling of someone being with him.It was almost as if he had needed her touch; he'd longed for the feeling of another person; He opened his eyes again; and realized what he'd done. He'd let his temptations get the best of him; he quickly got out of the bed; grabbed his cape; and told her he was going out. It was dangerous for him to leave the catacombs of the opera populaire; but he had to clear his mind. He wouldn't let her bewitch him like Christine had; Meg stood; watching as he took one of his many tunnels out of the lair; and exited; dry as a bone.

----

He'd gone up to the roof. No one ever went up there; unless they tried to escape. He sat on the base of the winged horse statue; and let the caress of the fall breeze blow on the unmasked half of his face. He'd let his guard down. He let himself grow attached to the blond girl; he'd let her see that he needed her touch. He didn't want to be hurt again; and he almost could guarantee that she would hurt him. She had two other men who were her friends to love her; why would she love someone that was not a man, but a monster?

He shook his head.

He wasn't up there to decide why she wouldn't love him; but how he should stay away. He couldn't very well tell her to stay away from him. That would ruin even a slight friendship. He crossed his arms and pouted.

_No more talk of darkness...Forget these wide-eyed fears, I'm here. Nothing can harm you...my words will warm and calm you..._He could still hear their little love song echoing in the wind. That was the day he'd experienced the worst of feelings; heartbreak.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment...turn my head with talk of summertime...say you need me with you now and always...promise me that all you say is true..._

It'd stabbed him so hard. It was as if everyone in Paris had struck him with a sword.But if that had happened; he would have died quickly; it was a torture pain. He closed his eyes and let the breeze rest on his face. He hated remembering, remembering Christine and Raoul; as they had kissed; and left him to die. He'd given Christine his music, and she betrayed him. He felt himself holding back cries.But in the end,failing.There was no way he would ever be able to love anyone; not ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Sebastian could have sworn he saw a man up in the rafters. A man with a long black cloak. His face was white as death, but that was all he could see. It wasn't a stage hand, because they weren't at their posts. He grew curious of who the man was, long after he was gone. Was he the one that caused the famous fire that made him worry about Meg's safety?

----

Erik returned to find Meg sitting on the bed with his music box.

"Have fun?" She asked him. He smiled and nodded, but he really didn't. It hurt to remember Christine, and how much he loved her.Meg set his music box back on the end table, and walked to him. "You don't look like you did. Your eyes are a bit red.."

"It's nothing." He told her, trying to stop her from worrying about him. "Dust or something blew in my eye."

"Erik.." She responded. "It isn't that windy outside." He quickly went to the organ, trying not to have to talk about it. "You were thinking about Christine again, weren't you?"

"Like I said, It's nothing Meg. I just remembered when she and Raoul got together, It's nothing to concern yourself with." But she wouldn't leave him be. She sat with him on the organ, and talked to him.

"We had this discussion.." She told him gently. "She doesn't know what she gave up. Your a great guy."He starred down at the organ as she spoke, trying so hard to believe her. To get it through his head that Christine was gone. "But it's no big surprise." That caught him off guard. "Christine is a _wonderful_ person. She's _pretty_, She's _talented_, and most of all, she's a real bitch." Erik didn't reply, he knew Meg was right, she was a bitch. "I don't understand why your still holding onto her, she's gone."

"It's hard to let go of something." Erik replied as he tapped a few keys bordly. "When you've got nothing new to hang onto." Meg put her hand on the back of his, and held it lightly.

"You've got me." She was quiet with her words. She knew them, but she didn't know if Erik would take them. To her surprise, he shook her hand off and hugged her. "I can stay here with you...until you feel better. Until Christine is out of your mind." That made his grip on her tighten, he needed her, she could tell. "I won't go back for Ballet, For Sebastian or Alex, I'll tell mother I'm helping a friend. She won't ask who, and I'll stay with you. If you want me too."

"Please.." He whispered. Meg nodded and broke their hug for only a moment.

"I'll go get some things, and come back. I'll stay as long as it takes, or as long as you want me." Erik nodded, and took her to the mirror. Before she left to grab a few things, she hugged him, and asked him to wait. He watched as the blond girl stepped through the mirror, the mirror that separated them for only a bit.

-----

Meg went strait to the dormitories, her doll lay neatly on her bed. She grabbed a bag from under her bed, and put a few dresses in it, she put her doll inside her bag; glad she would be able to help Erik. She liked him; he was a nice guy. Very innocent. He longed for someone to love him, to take care of him. Meg had lived a few years thinking he was no longer there. Living in Christine Daae's shadow; she began to starve. Erik forced the food in her throat, not literally but still. She rested her doll carefully in her bag and started out the door. Sebastian waited for her; hugging her.

"Megara, where did you run off to?"

"I'm helping a friend." She replied. Pulling apart from him. "He's had a lot of problems in the past; and he needs me. I've got to go meet him."

"He's not hurting you is he? Touching you? Forcing you to do what you don't want to? He isn't putting guilt on your shou-?" she put a finger on his lips.

"No. No he just needs me to be around. I can't guarantee when I'll be back, but soon I hope."

"He isn't going to hurt you is he?" She shook her head. "OK. But if he does, you come tell me and I'll tear him a new-"

"I know. Tell my mother where I am if she asks." Sebastian nodded. Watching as the blond angel whom he loved walked out of sight. While Meg returned to the mirror, She had been stopped by Alex. He was smiling at her proudly, as if he'd accomplished something.

"Hello Meg." He greeted. Smiling. Meg smiled too, but wished he would leave so she could go and meet Erik. Like she'd promised. Alex began to make small talk with her, He talked about the hospital, everything that had been happening, like the patents, the nurses's gossip he'd overheard, and anything else. She wanted to leave, but he wouldn't let her.

----

When Meg hadn't returned; Erik felt worse. He was not surprised that Meg hadn't come back; it was an escape attempt. But when Sebastian came running in, having seen her come into the dressing room before, and was screaming her name. Erik knew something was wrong. He slid the window open without thinking it through, and starred at Sebastian, face to face.

"Where is Meg?" Erik asked, his voice was cold as ice. Sebastian hesitated, but shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm scared to death! If something happened to her-" But Erik was already out the door and in the rafters. Sebastian was following, hoping that man knew where his precious Meg was.He moved like a shadow through the rafters, but then saw Sebastian following him.

"What do you want?" Erik hissed. "I'm searching for Meg on my own. I don't need your help."

"Monsieur. Certainly we can look for her together, you've got some strange attachment to her; and I'm her friend. Why-"

"I will be the one to find her." He barked. "You go back to wherever you came from. Meg is my responsibility."

"Who are you?" Sebastian kept following him as Erik tried to lose him. He did not want his help in finding Meg. He knew how that story would end.

"That is none of your concern. If someone has stolen Meg, I swear." He pulled the sword out from it's holder. "They'll taste the steel of my blade. If they've touched her, I'll slice them up so bad they'll make a new color of snow., if they kill her." He clinched his sword. "I'll put them in the morgue." He put his sword back and started running again. "I don't need you to help me."

"Two people looking is better than one." Sebastian told him, determined to find Meg as well. "I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt her."

"What are you doing?" Erik and Sebastian looked over the side of the rafters. They heard the voice from a room below; Erik jumped, grabbed a rope and slid down to the door."Stop It-!" Erik and Sebastian waited not for another word; they barged in and saw Alex forcing himself on her. Erik drew his sword and told Meg to hurry and dress. She did, trying her best not to show anything more; but the two men who were trying to save her, they were her friends and wouldn't care if they got a peek or not. Erik held his sword to Alex's throat while Meg went to Sebastian. "Get her out!" Sebastian nodded and took Meg into the hall; Erik sliced Alex up badly, blood running down his arm.He slid his sword back into the holder and Meg them out in the hallway. Erik looked as if he was going to break down and cry right there; but he didn't. He just looked at Meg, her blond hair now messed up; the dress that was barely hanging onto her shoulders, and her bag in her hand still had her doll in it. He hugged her. "Don't scare me like that. I thought something had happened; I thought you were taken somewhere and been murdered." Erik told her, Sebastian nodding along with him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys. I was coming back to you." She looked up at Erik. "But Alex stopped me and started talking, he got me in there-and-oh god It was horrible." She started to cry; Erik and Sebastian fought over rights to hold her.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

She'd gone back with Erik; keeping her promise to take care of him. Sebastian was asleep when she was taken out. Erik took her behind the mirror, and hugged her again.

"Oh god. God.." was all he could say. They weren't far from the window when Erik held her. His arms locked around her tightly, fearing that she was leaving. "That bastard was lucky I didn't kill him."

"Erik..I'm sorry." Meg apologized as if it was her fault. "I should have hurried back; if I'd gone faster he'd never-"

"Meg, don't say that." He told her softly. "It wasn't your fault. Now. Let's get back home." That was the first time he'd ever called his lair; his home. It was a place that had a bed for him to rest in, but he never thought of it as home. He helped Meg onto the black horse he had waiting for her; and lead it down to the dock where the boat waited. He helped Meg off the horse, and into the boat.

Meg was silent all the way there, as if she was afraid he would be angry at her for what Alex did. But when they stepped off the boat; he hugged her again.

"I'm sorry for hugging you so much." He told her, trying to smile. "But. I was scared I'd never see you again." She locked her arms around him, and told him she understood.

-----

Erik had begun thinking that keeping his feelings for Meg hidden was for the best. She obviously cared about him; because she didn't leave for anything. She did not act any different from her usual visits; she laughed with him; she ate with him; and she listened as he played the organ. That first night; after they ate dinner, Meg decided she'd ask him about the paintings.

"The-what?" Erik tried to pretend he had no idea what she was talking about. But she took him to the closet and showed him the paintings.

"They're amazing. But why are you hiding them?" She asked; showing him her favorite ones.

"I didn't have anywhere else to put them." He lied. "You really like them?"

"Yes. All of them but that one of Christine." She pulled it out; and set it infrount of them. "When was it painted?"

"Recently; around the time the others were painted." She was silent, unable to ask why. She saw him shaking his head. "I don't know why I painted it; I must have been thinking of her. You can give it to the Vicomte if you wish. Tell him it's a gift; something to remind him of his beautiful bride.." Meg slid her hand onto his, trying to keep him from hurting. But he shook his head and grabbed one in the back; and showed it. "You didn't see this one did you?" It was a portrait of her; it was beautiful. It looked as if he put more effort into it, than he had in the one of Christine. Her face seemed to glow.

"I didn't." She loved how beautifully it was painted. Erik put the one of Christine in the back; and asked if she would give it to Christine. "Of course. Do you want me to tell her it was from you?"

"May as well. Christine won't tell anyone." He couldn't stop smiling at Meg; she was such a pretty girl. They put the paintings away and Erik played the organ for her. Meg began to dance to the music, her mind was lost in the music. Erik glanced at her from the corner of his eye; she moved gracefully, showing that she's had years of ballet. Erik liked watching her; her blond hair trailing behind her spinning body, he kept playing so she would keep dancing.As he played; and watched her from the corner of his eye, he began to let his mind wander. He began to let himself fall again; Meg was different than Christine, she was more open to the strange.

But there was Sebastian and Alex. They apparently had feelings for Meg just as much as Erik did. Alex was obvious; because of the way he forced himself on her; and he could tell that she disliked him now. But Sebastian..he wasn't as point-blank with his feelings for Meg as Alex was. He harbored a secret love for her; and Erik secretly knew Meg would choose Sebastian if the time came.

-----

Meg had woken before Erik. She had been with him for over a week. She did not know what time it was; due to the lack of light in Erik's home. So she just lie there; watching him.

He'd slept with his mask on; and last night when she asked if he would be more comfortable with it off; he refused.

"I always sleep with it on." he'd told her. "It's fine."

"Are you sure? it doesn't look very comfortable." But he'd slept in it anyway. He'd slept fine during the night; as far as Meg knew. But that morning; while Meg lie there watching him, he looked as if he was having a terrible dream. He was mumbling something Meg could hardly understand, but she did.

"no.." His voice was soft; but his expression was angry. "let her..Meg..." he clinched his fists "no..you..let Meg go..." Tears sprang from his eyes as his mumbling continued. "no..Meg..no..." Meg sat up and shook him awake. He opened his eyes and realized he'd been crying in his sleep. He wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"You were having another nightmare." Meg told him gently. "What was it about?"

"I dreamt that.." He started, glad she was there to listen to him. "That the carnival workers where I lived as a child took you, and then killed you." He shook his head. "But it was just a dream." Meg nodded; smiling at him. She fell back onto the pillows; the silk bed holding her body gently; and Erik still sitting up; watching her for a moment. He couldn't help himself; he kept falling in deeper and deeper. No matter how much he told himself that he would be hurt again; that he would be rejected again; he couldn't help but fall. He rested himself back against the silk bed like Meg had; she gave him a bright smile and closed her eyes, but she did not fall asleep.

He'd been trying to keep himself from loving her. He knew how that scene played out; he'd done it before. He'd gone through such trouble with Christine; he'd been hurt; and now he was doing it all over again.

No matter how much he nagged at himself not to fall; he did. Meg's angelic face took him in, like a tide, and was pulling him under, deeper and deeper until he was unable to get out. He was swallowed up by so many temptations that he knew she'd hate him for if he fulfilled; the temptations kept telling him what to do; but he couldn't listen to them. Meg and Erik had gotten up for breakfast; but the temptations wouldn't allow him to enjoy his breakfast without losing himself in Meg's eyes. She spoke; and when he realized he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying; he just nodded his head.

------

Erik was playing the organ while Meg drew. He'd given her some paper; and let her sketch on it. He couldn't stop thinking of those temptations; the ones that wouldn't let him forget how deep he was sinking. But as much as he thought about it; the more it hurt. He was hideous; because of his face he was not meant to be with such a pretty girl. He did not show sadness over his inability to love Meg, because it was not something she had to know.

He'd gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts; he did not know Meg was behind him, not until the half of his face that was covered; felt the rush of cold air from the basement. Erik acted without thinking; he pushed Meg to the floor; covering up his face with his hand. His hair fell out of it's combed position; and into his eyes. Meg never felt so scared of him; he'd never pushed her over before. He was shouting curse words at her; words neither of them thought he would shout at Meg.

"Leave!" He shouted; hurt in his voice. "Get out! Don't come back! Forget everything down here! JUST GO!" Meg hesitated; but when he grabbed his sword; she rose to her feet and did what he was told. She could hear his sobs echoing all the way out. Meg was not sure how she knew the way out; but she did.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Sebastian found Meg crying in the dormitories after they all had left. He held her; and asked what was wrong. She was so hysterical that she couldn't tell him. She'd never seen Erik so angry; he was a completely different person. She'd grown attached to the angel of music; the one that had tutored Christine Daae since she was seven, and the man that had given her somewhere to run to when her mother had changed. He'd kept her from starving to death; and she helped him to forget Christine. Sebastian sat with her on her bed; stroking her hair and trying to calm her down. That was not the first time she saw his face; it was just the first time he'd yelled at her.

It was as if his mask was a line to his sanity. His mask and his mind were one; if his mask was on his face; he was a gentleman, someone whom Meg could confide in. But without the mask; it was as if he was a different person. He'd lost all sanity; all rationality; and all feeling. He didn't think anything through without his mask; that white piece of plastic that covered his birth defect; was more than just a cover up.

Sebastian took her out of the Populaire; and into the streets of Paris for a treat. He'd bought her a piece of cake from the bakery; and calmed her down enough to talk to him.

"Is this about that friend you were visiting?" He asked. Meg was quiet; but then nodded. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." He had not hurt her physically; shoving her did not hurt badly; but what hurt most was the fact that he did not trust her enough to let her see his face. "I thought he was my friend, but he did something that wasn't what a friend should do."

"What did he do Meg?" Sebastian asked. Meg explained that he'd pushed her; and started screaming at her. But she did not tell him why; or who. "Meg, I don't think you should be around someone that hurts you. If he was really your friend; he wouldn't have done something like that. Do you understand Megara?"

"Yes." She wasn't happy about it; but Sebastian was right; Erik was not someone she should be around; but she couldn't help but miss being with him.

-----

Erik sobbed. He'd lost Meg because of his insanity; he'd hurt her and she wouldn't ever return to his home. His face; that was why he lost the two women he loved. He'd pushed them both; and yelled when it was not necessary. He should not have acted as he did. He rose from the steps leading up to his organ; and walked into the bedroom; where Meg's doll sat neatly on the pillows. He sat on the bed; took the doll; and hugged it. Tears sliding down his pale face; and dripping onto the doll made from odds and ends.

-----

Meg went to ballet practice. Practicing was all she was able to do in her free time since she was no longer able to visit Erik. She pushed herself to her best; making up for all the practice she'd skipped out on while with Erik. She danced until she was unable to feel her legs; until she didn't even feel the pain of all the dancing. Sebastian got her to stop; and to calm down about what Erik did.

"Come on Meg." He smiled. "Let's go somewhere. I've gotten a lot of extra money from dancing and helping with the chandelier; so I can treat you to almost anything." He had his hands on her shoulders so she wouldn't dance while they talked.

"No Sebastian. I've got practices to make up for. I've got to learn the steps for the new opera-"

"You've learned them." He told her gently. "You've mastered them, and you could dance them in your sleep. Come Meg. You've got to enjoy yourself. Don't let what your friend did control your life." Meg nodded and went with Sebastian. He was such a good friend to her; but she couldn't help but wonder how Erik was doing.

-----

He rested on the silk bed with the doll Meg had left behind. It was her first doll since her father died; and she'd left it behind. But it wasn't a surprise; she hadn't planned on leaving. She had also left a few dresses and her bag. He had let himself fall; just in time for Meg's curiosity to get the best of her; and make her see the face behind the mask. Apologizing to Meg would be hard; she had not done wrong.

What it was that made her want to see it while he was so absorbed in his music? He asked himself that for hours; but he'd always known Meg to act on impulse. She came to him when her mother struck her, of all the places, and she had gone to visit him when Joseph Harden brook tried to force himself on her. Erik longed for nothing more, than someone to be with him; but he'd pushed them both away.

No. No he wouldn't let Meg go; she meant too much to him to slip away; he would go to her apologize; and hope that her angelic heart would forgive him. He stood; grabbed his cloak and was off.

----

Erik searched for her all through the opera house. He could have sworn people heard him; but he knows no one saw him. He began to wonder how he would apologize to her; he planned on telling her he was sorry; that he wasn't thinking, that he would never do it again. It sounded like a normal apology, saying things he did not know if he could go through with, he didn't know if he would ever yell at her for looking at his face, he did not know if he would never repeat what had happened. All he could do was learn to control his anger when it was brought out by Meg Giry.

But when he looked over the rafters to see if she was on stage; his heart shattered again.

Meg was hugging Sebastian.

----

Actually; Sebastian was hugging Meg, and it wasn't the kind of hug that Erik thought it was. It was a friendly "Don't let bad things keep you down" Kind of hug. Meg felt better after going with Sebastian, but she still missed being with Erik. Sebastian was good, friend, company.But Meg had a special, secret, place for Erik in her heart. She understood his pain; but was hurt herself when he didn't trust her enough to let her see his face. It wasn't as horrible as she remembered it; it was something about him that was beautiful. Not in the traditional since, but when she saw it the first time; she'd never seen anything like it before. But; when she saw it again; it wasn't terrible; it wasn't ugly; it wasn't anything like everyone remembered.

----

His heart shattered into a million pieces. Sebastian had taken Meg while Erik was unable to have her with him.He heard Christine and Raoul's song all over again; the pain of everyone in Paris stabbing him in the heart returned; Erik turned and ran. Trying to keep himself from falling off the edge and into madness. While running; a stage hand recognized the mask; and started screaming that the Opera Ghost was back. Erik panicked; grabbed the rope and strangled the man to death. Imagining that the stage hand was Sebastian; he took yet another life.

----

It was at night; while Meg was trying to sleep, Erik was talking to her in her mind.

_why him..? _Erik's voice asked. _I wanted to apologize; but I saw you with Sebastian. _

"no.." Meg whispered in her "Sleep", hoping he could hear her. "Sebastian...is just my friend..."

_Liar. You want to be Just like Christine, they start out as your friend, next thing you know; I'm back in the basement, alone._

Meg shot up; covered her ears and ran. She looked as if she lost her sanity. "Go away!" She saw Erik drop down from the rafters, and stood dangerously close to her. She wanted to leave; but he grabbed her arm and stole her away to his home. Where he would never let her leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Erik pushed Meg into an empty closet; and locked it. He wasn't going to lose her to Sebastian, or Alex, or anyone. Meg stumbled; and fell. Her head hit the wall; and she was blacked out.

When she woke up; Erik was leaning over her; a bottle of alchahol sat on the end table half full. Meg instantly shot up; backing away from him. He shook his head.

"Don't worry, I wasn't drinking any. You hit your head and made a small cut on it; it was bleeding a bit and I was taking care of it." Meg inched back to him; but still was afraid of him. She didn't say anything; and neither did he.She touched where the cut had been made; and felt a little blood. But not enough to be an emergency.

Meg was silent; He stood and told her that if she wanted to eat with him; dinner would be in the kitchen. He left; and Meg sat there alone. She rested against the pillow; and turned her head to the side. She saw her doll starring back at her. She grabbed it and held it tightly. For the first time ever, she was scared of Erik.

----

Meg hadn't come into the kitchen when dinner was ready; so he ate alone. He hated eating alone since Meg had first decided to stay with him and eat with him. When she'd left because of what he did; he didn't eat much. Only enough to keep him from starving to death. He glanced up and saw Meg standing in the door way; clutching onto her doll like a child.

"Hungry?" He asked. Meg didn't move. She was terrified of him, for the first time. In the past, when others feared him, she believed there was good in him. She just didn't know anymore. She inched in; clutching her doll. Erik eyed her usual seat; where she at one point did sit. "I'm sorry." He told her after the silence had become too much. "I can't touch anything without destroying it." She just poked at the food with the silver wear, unsure of what to say. "Did you have a fun date?"

"It wasn't a date.." She told him softly.

"Meg don't be so quiet. I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to yell at you, and I didn't mean to make you hit your head. I didn't mean to nearly strangle Raoul; I didn't mean to kill people with the chandelier; I didn't mean.." He went on about the past; about everything he didn't mean.

"It wasn't that you pushed me or yelled at me that hurt. I thought you trusted me.." She started out gentle; but soon got her tone back.

"I did." Erik's tone died down a bit now. "I did trust you. I trusted that you wouldn't touch the mask."

"Why didn't you want me to see it?" She her tone had risen. She was no longer afraid; but angry. "Why didn't you trust me enough?" Erik didn't answer; because he knew she knew the answer. "What is your reason?"

"I have my reasons!" he shouted at her.

"Then you are bewitched by reason." Erik stood up; he had lost control again. He would have to work on keeping himself calm.

"I am beaten down by it!" Meg crossed her arms; and started walking out. "where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going back to the dormitories!" She yelled back at him as she stepped into the water. But just as she made it half way out; she slipped on the wet foundation and let screamed.

----

Erik was at her side in a second. He didn't care if his pants legs got wet; he shut out all thoughts at that moment. He raced down the halls and saw Meg had fallen.Her head was not bleeding; but the only movements she was making, were her breaths. Erik fell to her side; trying to wake her up. Praying to god to keep her alive. Tears fell from his eyes as he begged for her to wake up.

After a while of waiting. Meg finally woke up. She sat up and held her head. Erik sat right beside her; keeping her from falling back down.

"Where..?" She asked dazedly. "God my head.."

"Meg. Meg are you alright?" Erik asked anxiously. She looked at him strangely.

"Who are you?"

"Very funny." Erik stood up and started to leave. "Here I came running; worried to death about you and-"

"No seriously." She stood up. "Who are you?" Erik froze and looked at her; he asked if she really didn't know him. "I really don't."

"Nothing at all?" She shook her head. "Well I suppose that's for the best. Come, I must take you back." Meg shook her head.

"Tell me your name." Erik looked at her strangely. But then spoke his name.

"Erik."

-----

Meg had him take her back to his home. The amazement in her eyes sparkled as she gazed at the place Erik called home. The organ amazed her; and everything else did as well. Erik watched as she moved about the lair as if she had never been there. Her fall had given her amnesia; and she was as if he'd never met her. He watched as she walked into the kitchen and found her doll sitting on the floor. She knelt beside it and picked it up. She walked to Erik and asked if the doll was his.

"No. It's yours." Meg smiled at him and held the doll. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Nothing." She assured him. "Erik, can I stay here with you?" Meg would have explained why; but Erik was already nodding.

----

That night he asked himself what would be the right thing to do. He could start a whole new relationship with her; he could act as if the year he burned down the opera house never happened. He could tell her so many things.

But then there was the fact that it wouldn't be the same.

He loved Meg, that was true, and he couldn't lie to her; he couldn't keep her from remembering everything.It was because of his own stupidity that he'd lost her the first time. Because of his own ignorance that he caused her to run and then she got hurt. He felt a tear run down his unmasked half of his face. But then a thin finger wiping it away. He looked to the side and saw Meg sitting next to him. She had her doll in her arms.

"What are you thinking?" She asked softly. "It must have been bad, it made you cry."

"Nothing."He told her, giving her an assuring smile. She smiled back at him; resting against him.

"OK. I've got a question." Meg started. "Where is Christine?"

"She, uh." He hated talking about it; but he reminded himself that Meg couldn't remember; so he answered. "She left with Raoul a year ago. The year the populaire almost burned to the ground."

"Really? Can you tell me how the Populaire caught fire?" Erik nodded and told her everything. The truth scared her a bit; but he told her that he'd never imagine hurting her. "Wow. That year really sucked."

"Yeah. But I'm trying to make this year a bit better." He had spoken of everything in that one sentence. When he'd met Meg and fallen for her. When he realized he could trust her with anything and everything. Which made him feel bad, because she would never have hurt herself if he hadn't overreacted about his mask. Meg had closed her eyes and enjoyed his company; and Erik had his arm on her waist. Her head rested under his jaw; and he loved it. Her breath was so soft; just about as soft as her milky white skin. Erik rose from where he was sitting; letting the sensation leave. "Meg, I'll be back soon. Don't leave. OK?"

"OK." Meg nodded; walking into the bedroom to get some sleep. Erik threw his cloak over his shoulders and stepped into his boat. He knew what the right thing to do was; he knew how it would play out. Or at least; he'd hoped it would go his way. But with the last year in mind; he doubted it would. He could only seek someone's help. Someone he'd hoped would trigger something in Meg's memory.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Christine was sitting in her room in the De Changy mansion when her maid came and told her someone was at the door for her.The stars studded the black velvet sky. She stood and followed the maid to the door. Christine shot back when the mask was starring back at her.

"Christine." Erik began. "Do not think I am here to take you away; I only ask your assistance. Meg-"

"Meg? What happened to Meg? You didn't hurt her did you?" Christine asked all at once. Erik crossed his arms and continued.

"No. I didn't hurt her. She fell; and hit her head. She can't remember anything. I was hoping you could help try to trigger something. I've done all I could and nothing."

"Why me? Why not her mother? Or someone else."

"Do you want her to be alright or not? She can't remember anything but your name. You've got to help me!"

"Why are you so persistent about this?"

"Because I love her!" Erik shouted accidentally. He quickly covered his mouth after saying that, feeling very embarrassed about admitting that openly. Christine's frightened expression changed to that of happiness.

"OK. What do you need me to do?"

-----

Erik came back to his home to find Meg sleeping. He began to wounder if what he decided to do was right. She wouldn't remember him yelling at her; him not trusting her. He could start a whole new relationship with her; he wouldn't remind her of Sebastian and Alex; she would be all his. He walked into the bedroom and took his shoes off.He lay beside her; and starred at her. She looked like a china doll; her face was flawless; and she was beautiful. He began to remember, that day he dropped the back drop on Carlotta.

-----

Christine and Meg were ballet girls, before Christine hated Erik, or really knew him. He stood in the rafters watching Christine; his love. Meg looked as if she was really Christine's friend; but he did see a bit of irritation in her while Christine spoke of Raoul. Her blue eyes stayed wide with curiosity; but the shine in them wasn't there. Flames in them; and he could guess what she was thinking.

_Like I care about your affairs._

All things considered; now that Erik was looking back; Meg was prettier than Christine. She filled out faster; and was more mature. She wouldn't have lead him on like Christine had.

-----

He opened his eyes and saw Meg laying dangerously close to him. So close; that he could feel her breath. His heart stopped for a sort moment, he brushed the hair out of her eyes; and watched as her lips curled into a smile. He couldn't help but smile too; and brush her hair behind her ear. Meg opened her bright blue eyes; smiling at him.

"did you have fun?" He nodded; unsure of what she meant exactly. It was either; did he have fun while he was out,Or, did he have fun watching her. Meg just smiled at him and watched him as he'd been watching her. Meg touched his mask; and he flinched, as if she'd pricked him instead of touching him. "Are you worried I will hurt you?"

"No. No. Just..don't touch it." He told her gently. She nodded obediently; and sat up.

"Then let us switch. You sleep on this side." Erik nodded and they switched his unmasked face facing her. She touched it; and he didn't move. "Why do you live here? Why don't you live up in the populaire?"

"I can't. I want to but I can't." He did not explain why; so she just took that answer. She rested close to him; closing her eyes and taking in his warm embrace. Erik loved holding her close to him; able to hold onto someone who he needed. He needed her kindness; her patiantness; and her love. He closed his eyes for only a minute; but soon felt his lips meeting with another pair. He opened his eyes to find Meg kissing him. He did not question it; he accepted it whole-heartedly. When she stopped; he just smiled at her.

"Was it wicked of me?" Meg asked softly; Erik shook his head.

"Tell me. What possessed you to?"

"I don't know. Just something inside made me want to. I feel as if I've had a longing to do that; but for one reason or another; I didn't." Erik grinned; and kissed her. As long as she could not remember; he could love her, without her being unsure.

He wanted to go tell Christine he'd changed his mind. He didn't want her to remember anything. He wanted to have her all to himself; if she could not remember her mother, Alex, or Sebastian, she would stay with him without being worried. His hand rested on her golden locks of hair; moving and closing around her arm. He didn't want to let her go; he wanted her all for himself.

But what kind of person would he be if he deprived her of a past? If he kept her from remembering the fire; if he kept her from remembering Christine; and if he kept her from remembering her family. He stopped kissing her; and just looked at her. He couldn't take it; he rose; slipped his shoes back on and walked into the main room. Leaving Meg dumbfounded.

Erik was selfish. He actually considered not allowing her to remember anything. If he loved her as much as he thought he did; he couldn't deprive her of the life she knew before. He couldn't just make her past up and keep her from meeting anyone and everyone she knew before. He couldn't have her all to himself. He felt Meg's hand on his. Swinging around he saw her looking at him with those big, blue, angel eyes.

"What is wrong?" Meg asked softly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No Meg. It isn't you. God no." He told her gently, but insisting that it wasn't her. "It's me Meg. I-I can't believe myself. I'm so terribly selfish."

"How?" Meg asked; taking him to the organ bench and sitting him down.

"I had actually considered keeping you from remembering anything. I couldn't let you remember that you hated me; that you never wanted to see me again." Meg kept her hand on him. Never letting go; and never leaving.

"Erik..I understand.." she was so gentle; it almost hurt Erik to look at her and see his selfishness reflected in her eyes. "I understand that you don't want me to hate you. If I could only remember why.." Erik turned to her and took her body in his arms. Crying softly in her hair. She was the only person whom had ever cared about him, _really _cared about him; and he'd let it go so easily. Meg Giry, had taken him into her heart; and he'd taken it for granted. He scowled at her for looking under his mask; at what he considered to be ugly. But the Meg he held at that moment, was not his. She did not know why she had been angry with him, she didn't know anything of what had happened.

"Meg.." He whispered gently. "I'm sorry. I almost allowed myself to keep you here; away from the world; away from the freedom you need. My little bird.." He felt Meg's body tremble, She'd begun to cry. He held her and whispered sweet words of calmness into her ear. He knew then that caging her was not what was right. She was a cardinal. A beautiful bird that he didn't have the heart to cage.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Erik woke before Meg the next day. She'd slept so deeply; and he still doubted if he should help her remember. But he then realized that he was selfish. That caging her within his cold world would be that of a heartless beast. Before leaving to meet Christine to put the plan into action; he wrote her a note telling her to go to the roof. He placed it beside her; and gave her a kiss. The last one he'd ever be able to give her. For after she remembered; she would hate him. He kept the kiss going for as long as he could, and when he stopped; a tear ran down his masked face. He didn't want to say goodbye.

Meg woke a few minutes after Erik was gone. She at first was frightened to be alone; but then found and read his note. She got out of the bed; slipped her ballet shoes on; and went to the roof as she was instructed. She had gotten someone to tell her where the roof was; and followed their direction. She stepped out onto the roof to find Erik kissing Christine.

-----

Her heart shattered into a million pieces. She did not know why; but seeing him kiss Christine hurt. Erik acted as if she was not there. Meg fell to her knees; tears rolling down her face. But while her eyes were closed; millions of events flashed before her. She covered her ears and began to hear the words of past events.

These things do happen!

For the past three years this is to happen, and did you stop them from happening? no!

Think of me...think of me fondly...

Did I not instruct? that box five be left empty?

It's him...

Your part is silent little toad!

Turn my head with talk of summertime..

Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!

"Meg?" Erik and Christine went to her side as everything flooded back. The past year came at her like a speeding train; she couldn't comprehend anything.

track down this murderer he must be found!

Hunted down by everyone! Hatred everywhere! No kind words from anyone! No compassion anywhere..

I hate Christine..Do you think me wicked?

"Meg? Meg..." Erik tried to get her to respond; but she couldn't hear him.

get out! Forget everything down here! JUST GO!

Meg's eyes shot open without any warning. Erik moved back from surprise; and Christine just watched. Meg stood, turned and left. Erik went after her but she pushed him away.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Meg shouted without thinking. "Your letting yourself be taken in by her! You told me how much it hurt for you to even think about her!"

"Meg? You remember?"

"Damn right I remember! I remember that I stayed with you while you needed me, and I told you how much I hate Christine!" She shouted it; Christine heard it; and she wouldn't have been surprised if some stage hands had heard it.

----

Erik watched as Meg left,heartbroken and angry. He glanced at Christine; whom asked if Meg really hated her.

"She does. She hates you." Erik told her before running after Meg. Trying to get her to listen to him; but she wouldn't. He grabbed her arm and spun her around; not letting her go.

"Let me go!" Meg shouted. "I hate you! Now let me go!"

"No Meg!" Erik shouted. "No. Listen to me! Try listening to me for once instead of getting angry over nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing? You were kissing the person I hate!" Meg shouted at him. "To think I was in love with you!"

"w-what?" Erik stammered. Trying to figure out if she said what he thought she said.

"I was in love with you. That's why the mask thing hurt so much. I'd thought you trusted me enough."

"Meg-" He grabbed her arm, but was unable to speak; because she kept yelling. "Meg. Will you just shut up?" She looked at him as if he'd hurt her. She opened her mouth to speak; but Erik kissed her.

----

Meg starred at him in surprise after he'd stopped. Unable to speak from his sudden kiss.

"Meg. Meg I love you. I've loved you for what seems like forever." He held her body in his arms as he did the previous night when she couldn't remember anything. "I wouldn't let myself accept it because of Christine; I didn't want to be hurt again. I had accepted it before the mask thing. But Meg-I love you." Meg had frozen at those words; but loved them. Erik waited for her reply; all Meg did was smile; and kiss him. He locked his arms around her body and swung her around. The happiness Erik felt was indescribable; he had his blond angel with him, loving him, and never abandoning him.

Meg was happy too. She'd loved Erik since he'd saved her from Alex. He cared so deeply about her; now she knows why. She held onto him; and he held onto her. When they let go; they returned to Erik's home; Christine still dumbfounded on the roof.

----

Erik helped Meg out of the boat; and it felt as if his home was no longer a dark place. He could finally love Meg as he had wanted to in the past, and he loved that.

"You said that you didn't say anything because of Christine. Right?" Meg asked; Erik nodded. She just smiled and kissed him. "I won't ever be like her. I won't leave you."

"Thank you Meg." Erik replied. Swinging her into a hug. She was facing forward; away from him as Christine had during Music of the night. He held Meg by her thin waist. Showing her the romantic side of him that he'd shown Christine in more occasions than one. He told her over and over that he loved her; because he couldn't stop saying it. He loved those words; he loved that they were finally accepted.

Meg loved the feel of him near her. The feel of Erik's hands on her body. Is this what Christine gave up? The chance to be unconditionally loved, and cherished. She turned her head to Erik and kissed him. Christine had given up so much for Raoul; Meg doubted Christine was even happy.Erik's hands seemed to know how to hold a lady. Light enough not to squish her against him, but tight enough to show he really loved her. Low enough not to grope her; but high enough that he was not holding her legs.

He wanted to do so much more with Meg, but did not push his luck. He was lucky enough to have her love him, and he wasn't going to hope he was lucky again. All he did was hold her; and kiss her.

That night after dinner; Meg lay on the silk bed; her doll resting beside her. Erik came to sleep beside her shortly after she'd changed into one of his over-sized shirts to sleep in. He took his shoes off and layed beside her. She smiled as he rested on the bed; and when he looked at her; he asked what she was smiling at.

"Erik. That mask can't be comfortable." She touched it and he flinched. She took her hand back and asked him if he trusted her or not.

"I do. I do trust you Meg." He told her softly. She touched it again; and he tried not to flinch. She took it off quickly; and saw Erik had his eyes closed tightly. He opened them when he did not hear her scream. She was just smiling at him; her hand resting on the side of his face that had previously been masked.

"See? Your not ugly. I think it's kind of sexy."Erik smiled and kissed Meg. His little blond angel.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Meg awoke in Erik's arms. They were wrapped tightly around her; and she could feel his soothing breath on her face. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. He was finally her's; not Christine's, or anyone else's. His kisses were her's, his love was her's, and his care was for her. She wrapped her fingers into a fist; holding onto his shirt. He had a way about him that Meg found adorable; he always softly mumbled in his sleep. She listened to the dream he was having.

"Meg..." He had been having a dream about her. "Meg...I can't believe...amazing..." He was only speaking parts of his dream. "It's so small...but I love it..." Meg tried to figure out what he could possibly be dreaming about.

Erik opened his eyes no sooner than his last statement ended. He saw Meg clinging to him; and he tightened his grip on her.

"Sleep well?" He asked, he felt Meg nod; her golden locks of hair fell over his hand. "Good. I love you Meg.."

"I love you too.." She told him grinning. He slid his hand onto her waist and held her there. "I wish I didn't have to go back to the dormitories..I want to stay here with you.."

"I want you to stay too. But we both know you have to. Don't worry though; I'll still be here when you get back." Meg nodded; but did not move to leave. She stayed in his embrace.

"A few more minutes can't hurt." Meg told him; he kissed her. "Your such a gentleman."

"What made you say that all of a sudden?"

"I figured you'd want to-you know- but you didn't say anything." Meg smiled. Erik kissed her neck and replied.

"I didn't want to push my luck. I don't want you to be angry at me."

"For that? Erik." She sat up and playfully put her hands on her hips. "I don't get mad that easily do I?"

"I don't know, you seemed to get mad at me a lot." He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. Eyes that made Meg tackle him onto the bed.

"True. But if you can trust me with your mask. If you can let me take it off without shouting; I can trust you with my body. I love you Erik."Erik grinned and moved so he could pin her down.

"If only you'd told me that before." He kissed her slender neck; wrapping his arms around her and sliding his hand down the sleeve of the shirt that was too big for her. he traced her spine; which made her back straighten and chills run down her back. Erik laughed and held her bare waist.

It felt strange to her. The Phantom of the Opera was holding her bare waist, his fingers were making a circle around her belly button; and he seemed to want to do more than they had time for. If she'd been told a year ago that Erik would be holding her like he was, she wouldn't have believed it. His hands ventured; but soon they both realized that they were starting something time would not allow them to finish. Erik slid his hands away from her body; and kissed her.

"Damn it." He mumbled. "Time just isn't on our side. It's time for you to leave." Meg nodded, got up and got ready to leave.

Erik waited for her; He'd thrown his cloak over his shoulders; and watched as Meg emerged from the bedroom dressed in her innocent looking white tutu. It made her look as if she was so innocent; she would never even think about sex. But looks are deceiving. He lifted Meg from the land and put her in his boat.

----

Erik bid Meg farewell when they got to the mirror. He kissed her as if he would never see her again; telling her he loved her. She went through the mirror and Erik watched her until she was out of the room. He leaned on the wall and smiled. He'd finally won; he'd won his angel's heart. He decided he may as well get out and get some fresh air; he also going to try to watch Meg. If he couldn't; then he wouldn't. He walked through the halls like a shadow; being seen by no one. He ran beside the manager's office; and overheard Andre' and Firmin talking.

"Were bankrupt Andre!" Fimin shouted. "All our money is gone! The vicomte won't give us anymore.were going to have to close down the opera populaire." Erik's breath was caught in his throat. If they closed; he'd never be able to see Meg again.

"We've no other choice? No other money? nothing?" Andre' asked; not wanting the opera populaire to close either.But for a different reason entirely.

"Nothing." Firmin said sadly. "Looks like were back in the junk buisness."

"Scrap Metal." Andre' replied sourly. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive Andre'. The vicomte is keeping his money to raise his new-born child. He said to me, and I quote: "Christine and I are going to have more children; I'm sorry Monsieur; but I can not give the opera populaire anymore money."" Erik couldn't believe what he was hearing. Raoul just quit giving money to the opera house; and now Meg and Madam Giry will be homeless.

No. Erik couldn't and wouldn't let that happen to Meg. Not to the woman he loves. He went back to his lair to start thinking of a plan.

-----

Meg returned to Erik to find him working silently on a project. She looked over his shoulder to see he was working on blueprints.

"What are you doing?" Meg's voice caused Erik to jump. He looked at her and told her he was working on something for her.

"I overheard Firmin and Andre'." Erik told her. "They have to close the opera populaire down.Raoul stopped giving them money for the repairs."

"But-" Meg choked. Tears running down her face. "That means mother and I will be homeless. I'll never see you again.." Erik stood from his desk and hugged her.

"No Meg. I won't let you and your mother be homeless. Do you understand me? here look." He showed her the blueprints. He'd designed a place for them to live. "I'll give you enough money to live comfortably until your mother finds a job; or you marry a rich man."

"Erik. How will that solve me not being able to see you again?"

"I don't know. I suppose that will be something we'll have to live with."

"No Erik." Meg was shaking her head. "I won't lose you. You can live with mother and I." Meg hugged him tightly. "You can live with us and we can be one big family."

"Meg, Meg I don't want to endanger you or your mother. I want to; believe me angel, I want to."

They argued for what seemed like forever. Until Meg had persuaded Erik to live with them. He said he'd have to find room to put another room in for himself. But Meg shook her head.

"No. You'll sleep with me." Erik grinned and hugged her. He kissed her and went back to work on the blue prints.

-----

Meg went to sleep without Erik at her side. He wanted to get the house done quickly; because he didn't know when they would be closing the Opera Populaire. He finished the blue prints in the middle of the night. They had measurements around the rooms; they were labeled: Bedroom (4) Bathroom (3) Nursery (1) Study (1) ect. ect. Erik rolled the plans up and joined Meg in bed. He set his mask on the end table; took off his shoes and blew out the light. He rested against the silk pillows and closed his eyes.

He felt Meg's hand on his chest; he re-lit the candle to see her smiling back at him.

"It sure is late." Meg told him smiling. "Did you get the plans done?"

"Yes. Everything is set. All you've got to do is hire someone to build it. Do you have an idea where you want it?" Meg shook her head. He smiled and kissed her.

"Meg, what will your mother say when you tell her you've invited the Phantom of the Opera to live with you?"

"She probably won't like it; but I don't care. I love you Erik." She clung onto him; He put his hand on her back; kissing her neck.

"This is all too perfect." Erik told her sourly. "Something is bound to go wrong."

"Perhaps. But let's not spoil what's going right." Erik nodded and held her tightly.

"I love you Meg.You mean the world to me." Meg smiled, and blew out the candle.

**

* * *

yes. Isn't it sweet?**

**Erik: Your sick.**

**Me: Ah well!**

**Erik: I REALLY hate you..**


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

The next morning; Meg took the blue prints to someone who could build the house for them, Erik gave her money to give the carpenters, and for whatever else she wanted. Meg took the blue prints to the carpenters; and they asked where she wanted it built.

"in the valley just outside of the city." The head carpenter nodded and took the plans.

"OK. We'll begin work immediately. Mademoiselle." Meg nodded; paid them and left. Erik did have a point; it was all too perfect to keep going so well. But that day she was far too happy to even think of something bad happening.

It was December, and a light snow fell onto the streets. Meg couldn't help but dance in it. She felt as if she was walking on air. She had given herself to Erik the previous night; something she'd wanted to do since he started to confide in her. Her mother would never approve of her daughter's love interest. But Meg couldn't help but slide on the slick streets of Paris. She looked rather ridiculous, but she didn't care.She saw Sebastian walking out of the opera populaire just as she slid, lost her balance, and hit her head on the pavement.

-----

She woke to see Sebastian looking over her. She was back in the dormitories and Sebastian was at her side.

"Are you OK?" Sebastian asked.

Yes Are you alright? Erik's voice asked in her head. Meg nodded.

"Yes. I'm alright. A slight head-ache but overall OK."

Thank god. His voice breathed.

"Wonderful. You worried me so much." Sebastian told her, locking his arms around her. Meg patted his back, hoping Erik wouldn't misunderstand the hug. Overall; he trusted Meg and knew Sebastian was just her friend. "You took a pretty nasty fall. Why were you sliding on the pavement in the first place?"

I think I know why. Erik's voice laughed. Meg smiled and told him she wasn't sure.

-----

Meg returned to Erik. He met her at the mirror and hugged her.

"At least you weren't hurt." Erik told her with a smile. "Your so clumbsy.I thought for a moment that I'd have to call upon Christine again as I did before." Meg smiled and felt a rat scurry by her feet. She screamed and clung onto him. He laughed. "Still scared of that silly little rat?" Meg nodded. Erik moved her so he could carry her bridal style. She locked her arms around his neck as he carried her past the rats; and strait to the boat.

He helped Meg into the boat; grabbed the ore and started rowing them back home.

-----

"Madam Giry." Sebastian began. Madam Giry turned to him while the girls practiced. "I came to ask your permission. I wish to marry Meg."

"Of course Sebastian." Madam Giry told him, smiling approvingly. "You've got my permission to marry Meg."

"Thank you Madam Giry!" Sebastian smiled; almost hugging her. "but what if she says no?"

"Sebastian, I gave you permission. I am her mother; I know she'll say yes to you."

----

"Meg honey." Madam Giry confronted her daughter when she came back from visiting Erik. "Your engaged."

"What? No I'm not." Meg told her.

"Yes you are. Your engaged to Sebastian."

"_Sebastian_!" Meg gasped. "No mother! I don't love Sebastian!"

"Meg, you'll learn to love him. He's already one of your closest friends; and he really cares about you. Your going to marry him."

"No!" Meg shouted in tears. "No!" Her mother grabbed her wrist and forced the engagement ring onto her finger.

"Yes you are! I know what's best for you Megara Ann Giry!" Her mother boomed at her.

"If you know what's best for me, why not let me be with the person I do love?"

"Who?"

"Erik!" Meg put her hands over her mouth almost immediately afterwards.

"Erik? You mean the..." Madam Giry glanced around. "Phantom?"

"Yes mother." Meg told her sourly. "Erik has designed a house for us. He said the opera populaire will be closing soon because Raoul has stopped giving the populaire money. I gave his plans to the carpenters today."

"Now it really is better for you to marry Sebastian." Madam Giry told her. "after last year; I don't like the idea of you being around him."

"How can you dislike him? He's taking care of us. He built us a nice house; and he's going to live with us! I love him mother; isn't that supposed to make you happy?"

"Meg. He's a murderer; you know that. You saw what he did last year."

"That was the past mother.Erik has been taking care of me. He was the one who broke my habit of not eating. Do you remember that mother?"

"Yes." She said sadly.

"It it wasn't for Erik, I'd have starved. If it wasn't for Erik mother, I would be having Joseph Harden brook's child."

"what? Joseph Harden brook died."

"I know mother. Erik killed him. But don't hate him for that.He saved me mother."

"How?"

"Joseph Harden brook was drunk and he.." she went on explaining. Her mother soon saw what she meant, but still would not allow her to marry a murderer.

----

Madam Giry locked Meg in the dormitories with the others and went to talk to Erik. She went through the only way she knew; and when she found him; he was at the organ.

"Erik." She scowled. "How dare you! Bewitching my daughter like that!"

"Madam Giry I don't know what your talking about." Erik lied. He knew very well what Angelique Giry was talking about; but faked ignorance.

"Liar! You've bewitched my daughter.She said you killed Joseph Harden brook because he tried to rape her."

"That part is true. I don't understand how you could hate me for saving your daughter! for god's sake; do you have any idea what could have happened to her? and her starvation; Angelique, you would not even have a daughter right now if it wasn't for me. If anything; you should be thankful. Thankful I saved your little girl's hide on so many occasions that I've lost count."

"No one asked you to. Sebastian could do the exact same, and he will. They're engaged now Erik. Meg sent me here to tell you she doesn't love you anymore." Erik's heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He shook his head.

"No. No that's not true!"

"Yes it is Erik. Meg doesn't love you. She told me so. She said she only pretended to like your face. She doesn't really.Why would she love you? Sebastian can take her out and not have to worry about the police." Madam Giry started back; but stopped and looked at him. "Don't ever come near my daughter again. We don't want anything to do with you Erik." Madam Giry left him. Erik felt that stabbing pain again. Tears fell down his face as he sobbed; he didn't want to believe what Angelique was telling him. Meg didn't love him? She only lied to him? As ridiculous as it sounded; he couldn't help but believe it..


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, duh! But I do own any OC's I do not own Meg or Erik. Sadly..**

Erik waited for Meg to come tell him what her mother was saying wasn't true. He longed to hear those words:

"Erik, mother lied. I do love you, and I'm not engaged to Sebastian." But as the day drew on; nothing.He felt as if his heart had been ripped out and stomped on.He couldn't stop crying, it had happened again. Because of his face he'd lost someone he loved. Someone he was ready to give his entire world to. Erik had planned that, after the house was finished, he would ask Meg to marry him. He would start a family with her.

No. Not any more. She was starting a family with Sebastian.

-----

Meg wanted to explain everything to Erik. She wanted to tell him it was all a lie; that she still loved him. But her mother locked both ways; there was no way for Meg to go see Erik. No way for her to tell him that her mother lied to him. But; without a way to get to him, and with him thinking she hated him for something that she didn't hate him for, all she could do was take a breath, and marry Sebastian.

Sebastian was happy. He was marrying someone he was deeply in love with; but when he looked at his bride-to-be, she didn't look happy.

"Meg honey." Sebastian confronted her. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy? Were getting married!"

"Sebastian.." Meg sighed. "I don't want to marry you. I mean, You're my best friend, but that's just it. I don't love you like a wife. I'm in love with someone else."

"Then.." Sebastian began, trying to be strong while figuring it out. "Then why did you agree? Why did you wear my ring?"

"Mother made me. I told her I didn't want to. I told her I loved someone else; but no. No she didn't like the man I love. So she told him I don't love him."

"It's the man with the mask. Isn't it?" Sebastian asked. Meg turned and nodded. "Lucky man. I understand Megara." He took her hand and slid the ring off her finger. "I'll always be in love with you, but forcing you to marry me isn't right. The man with the mask needs you more. I've heard rumors about him."

"From who?"

"The ballet girls. I've heard that he was the Phantom of the Opera. That half his face is deformed. Meg, if anyone needs you to love him, it's the Phantom." Meg nodded and hugged Sebastian.

"Thank you Sebastian. For understanding." Sebastian nodded; still holding onto her. He let her go and told her to go find Erik. Meg nodded and started towards the managers' office where the skeleton key lay. She found it and unlocked Christine's room, but before she could go in and tell Erik that she loved him and only him, someone knocked her out.

-----

Sebastian wondered if Meg had made it back to Erik safely. He had her ring sitting in the palm of his hand, and he'd shed his tears for losing her. But at the same time he was happy for her; she'd gone back to someone she loved instead of thinking she had no choice. He put the ring in his pocket and went to see if she was there yet. The dressing room door was unlocked; he went in and through the one-way mirror. He moved through the catacombs hesitantly; unsure if he was going the right way or not. When he got to the water; he walked through it without caring. He emerged at the Phantom's lair.

"Meg?" He shouted as he walked through. Erik looked from his organ and at Sebastian crossly.

"Get out." Erik boomed.

"Has Meg gotten here yet? I wanted to make sure she got here OK."

"Meg isn't here, and I don't want her here. She apparently never loved me anyway." Sebastian approached Erik and shook his head.

"That's not true. Meg loves you; her mother lied. It was her mother who engaged her- wait. Meg isn't here?"

"No. Why?" Erik asked; looking down at his organ keys. Unable to bring himself to press them.

"How can you just sit there?" Sebastian asked sourly. "Meg loves you, and you don't care where she is?"

"I thought she would be getting married to you." Erik told him, sadness in his voice.

"She isn't. Phantom you've got to help me find her. She could be hurt." Erik looked at Sebastian; confused and worry growing in him.

"Any ideas?" Erik asked; his voice showing he was more than happy to help find Meg.

"I don't-wait-Alex!"

"Alex? I haven't heard of him since that- you know." Sebastian nodded.

"I know. But that's just it. He loves Meg too.But unlike me, Alex will do anything to have her. I went to tell him Meg and I were engaged; and I heard him talking to someone."

-----

It was three days before Sebastian and Meg were to be married. Sebastian went to the clinic to talk to Alex, but he was talking with someone else when he got there. Sebastian pressed his ear up against the door and listened.

"Do you have it ready?" Alex asked.

"Yep. Cottage in the mountains is ready.The address is..." He told him the address. All Sebastian knew was that you had to take a train." "what are you planning on doing with it anyway?"

"You know Meg Giry?"

"Oh yeah! That ballet girl!"

"Yes. I'm going to take her the night before she gets married, take her up to the cabin and never let her go. What I do with her is not decided yet. But Sebastian won't be able to marry her, and neither will the infamous Phantom of the Opera."

"Why don't you just turn in the phantom and kill Sebastian?"

"Too much dirty work. You know as well as I do that won't work. No one will know she's gone, or where."

"Good point."

-----

"We've got to go get Meg. Are you going to help or not?"

"Of course. Give me a minute." Erik tossed his cloak over his shoulders; slid his gloves on; grabbed his sword and some money for the train. They both set out for the train to find meg.

-----

The people on the train were stupid. Erik was able to buy a ticket without any of them knowing he was the Phantom. He and Sebastian got to their seats; and Erik said not a word to Sebastian.

"Meg really does love you." Sebastian started. "Her mother engaged her to me.She didn't want it. Whatever Madam Giry told you was a lie."

"I knew it wasn't true." Erik replied. "It didn't sound like something Meg would say." Sebastian nodded. Taking the ring out of his pocket and holding it between this thumb and finger.

"I saved up for what seems like forever to buy her this. Meg is something special; you know that right?"

"Yes."

"She has that rare ability to find a human in monsters. She can make someone feel so much better with the truth."

"I know." Erik told him. "I know that. Meg is my everything now."

"I don't know why I wanted to marry her. I've got no money to support a family. If Meg ever got pregnant; I wouldn't be able to take care of her." Sebastian sighed and tossed Erik the ring. He caught it and looked at it. "I love her, but she is not mine. You need her more." Erik nodded and kept the ring in his glove.

-----

Alex tied Meg up and had her on the floor. A sword in his hands; he smiled at her.

"Meg. Were you really going to marry Sebastian? He'd never be able to take care of you like I can." He touched her face and she spat on it.

"Don't touch me. I was going to marry Erik, not Sebastian."

"Erik? Oh, the fellow with the mask? The one that burned the opera populaire to the ground? The Phantom of the Opera."

"How did you know about that?"

"Meg dear, I've been a doctor in Paris since I was seventeen. That only happened last year; and it was in all the papers, and patients came in wanting treatments. How did I not know?" Meg sat there silent. Unable to speak to him. Through the door came Erik and Sebastian.

"Erik! Sebastian!" Meg's face lit up. Erik held his sword to Alex's throat; but Alex didn't flinch or anything. It was as if he was not afraid. Erik had a firm grip on his sword; and was not afraid to stab him. A long tension filled the room as Erik held the sword to Alex's throat and waited for what would happen next.

"Good Monsieur." Alex told him cooly. "You can't really hurt me." Alex moved his sword to Meg's throat. Close enough that if Erik stabbed him, Meg would be stabbed too. "You don't want harm to come to your little blond angel do you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Sebastian asked. "Why do you want to hurt Meg?"

"I don't want to. I just have to. Any closer and Meg breaths through her neck." Erik clinched his sword handle and lowered it; so Alex would lower his sword.

"Alex, you had a crush on Meg too; why are you going to hurt her?" Sebastian asked, Alex smirked and put his sword to Meg.

"Because, I know you and the phantom love her. Truthfully; I wasn't going to hurt her. But, it seems like I have to. Phantom can't love anyone; he's too ugly to lure in any other women besides little Meg here. Sebastian, you couldn't ever love anyone else; not that you couldn't get anyone else."

"Let Meg go." Erik growled warningly. "I'm not afraid to kill you." Alex smirked and rose his sword to Erik.

"Fine. Show me those swordsman skills I've heard about." Erik rose his sword and the sword fight began. As Erik fought Alex; Sebastian moved over to Meg and untied her legs. But he didn't have time to untie her arms because Alex dodged Erik and stabbed his sword right through Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" Meg screamed. Turning around to see his lifeless body fall forward onto her. His blood dripped down onto her dress; and tears sprung from Meg's eyes. "Alex you heartless bastard!" Meg shot up and kicked Alex in the gut.

She ran to the curtains and grabbed the rope that held the curtains apart, with her teeth, and threw it to Erik. He dropped his sword and used the rope to strangle Alex until he was not moving. To make sure that Alex really was dead; he stabbed his sword through Alex's heart.

----

Meg fell to her knees beside Sebastian's body as Erik untied her. Tears ran down her face as her free arms wrapped around Sebastian's body. Erik put his arms around Meg and comforted her. Meg had lost her only true friend from her past; her ex-fiance, and a potential friend for Erik.

Sebastian had planned on being with Meg when she and Erik got married, when she gave birth to Erik's first child, all through the big moments in her life. But he was gone now. He would never have the chance to be with her. Erik held her; and let her cry on him.

* * *

**It's over.But this is not the last fic you will hear from me on the subject of Meg and Erik. I started a RyogaUkyo fic in Ranma, but I have this urge to write another Meg/Erik fic that is realy dark. Or at least I'm trying to make it dark.I'm trying to make it something diffrent from what I usually do, I hope to see you, my loyal reveiwers, at my other one! Oh! And if I do a sequil for this, the house that Erik had designed for Meg will be there. So don't think I forgot about it, even though I kind of did.**


End file.
